Debajo del kimono
by dyeLbi-chan
Summary: Lo que le interesaba al hanyou era al kimono espiritual, ¿pero era esa la única razón en busca de Kagome? O será por el deseo que ella le causa, ¿podrá conseguir que Kagome entienda que ahora es su hembra? Inukag lemon FINAL
1. Encuentros

**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a la grande Rumiko Takahashi, y la trama en general pertenece a Christina Dodd.**

**Pero a diferencia de lo que pensáis no es un plagio, ni un AU, podría decirse que es un capi más en el manga de Inuyasha original.**

**Pq como dicen, puede ver adaptación sin ser plagios.**

…

"¿Kagome no te dijo sobre el kimono espiritual?" La señora Higurashi llenó un bol azul de arroz hervido, que el hanyou supuso era para el hermano pequeño. "Mi cielo, ¿qué hiciste para ofenderla? A mi hija le encantó la idea de mostrarte el viejo kimono matrimonial cuando se lo comenté el mes pasado, en realidad creó que es una de las pocas historias que le gustan del abuelo, y como además descubrimos recientemente su poder, creíamos que te gustaría al menos comprobar que tal ere ése poder."

La olla hervía con un poco de curry, el sol traspasaba entre las abiertas cortinas, el reloj hizo tictac sobre la repisa de la chimenea, e Inuyasha estaba de pie apoyada con los brazos cruzados en la mesa de la cocina y el entrecejo apretado, el mismo retrato del poder masculino y la testarudez.

La misma imagen de virilidad ofendida.

La señora Higurashi escondió una sonrisa mientras colocaba el bol en la mesa. El hanyou, que tendría más de sesenta años, "pero lo consideraba un muchacho", no parecía tomarse bien el rechazo de su compañera del futuro.

"Mi hija es una testaruda." Él frunció más el ceño. "De ideas fijas, una muchacha que se preocupa demasiado por los demás, sin tener en cuenta que el que los demás desean de verdad."

La señora Higurashi esperó una respuesta del hanyou, pero él no dijo nada más.

"Sí. Bueno." Ella volvió a su idea. "El kimono matrimonial es una tradición vigente, aunque no lo parezca en estos tiempos modernos. Es un viejo kimono gris oscuro que es considerado que trae la buena suerte a los recién casados si se pone alrededor de sus hombros, por eso se cree que tiene poderes..." Hizo una breve pausa para causar efecto. "No, espera, déjame pensar... si ellos besan el kanashi (ornamento que llevan las mujeres durante la ceremonia), no, quizás era algo sobre la obediencia de la esposa. Si pudiera recordar la historia, te la diría, y podríamos descubrir porque esta ahora enfadada contigo. Pero a veces el abuelo dice tantas cosas, que una elimina las viejas...y..."

Inuyasha levantó sus ojos dorados inyectados en sangre para fulminar con la mirada a cualquiera que pasará en esos momentos, puesto que la madre de Kagome no tenía la culpa de la discusión entre ellos. Pero si estuviera Shippo... o Miroku...

Quizás esto lo ponía un poco de mal humor. A toda prisa, pensó en cambiar de táctica y, dijo en un tono enérgico, práctico...

"Nunca he estado interesado en las tonterías de los matrimonios. De mi vida antes de que Kagome rompiera el sello solamente recuerdo «los buenos viejos días»... matando youkais, las batallas, comiendo carne cruda, vagando solitario por los bosques..." _Kikyou…aunque eso no es un buen recuerdo…'_

_Hosco y sarcástico_, ella notó, su estado habitual desde su regreso hace casi dos semanas.

"Oh, cielo eso es devastador, preferiría no creer que pasaste por todo eso."

"En general es un modo de vivir. Desde la llegada de Kagome y los demás, he cambiado bastante. En mi época un hanyou es como una bestia a la que temer o matar." Él enderezó sus hombros, como si el tema no fuera tan terrible como la señora Higurashi lo veía. "Quiero decir, es algo natural. Te acostumbras a estar solo y a que los humanos te tengan un miedo horrible, y que los demonios deseen matarte siempre." - '_Aunque acostumbrarse a la compañía de Kagome también es fácil'. _Pensó Inuyasha.- "Lo que me interesa de ese kimono es si tiene o no fuerza espiritual o demoníaca, para usarla en nuestra batalla, como usted ha comentado antes."

"Oh." Exclamó la mujer, como si entendiera algo de lo que el chico le explicaba, y lo miró con tristeza. Pero recordó que siempre se preocupaba por Kagome. El muchacho medio demonio hosco con el que se había encontrado por primera vez, se había llevado la admiración del pequeño Souta, y el amor de su hija Kagome. Era sin duda un muchacho admirable.

No era que su madre no le hubiera dado un hogar "tuvo que hacerlo", pero la señora Higurashi sabía que el amor que el hanyou habría sentido por su madre era irreparable, como el de la primera mujer que amas... o a la primera chica por la que darías la vida si hiciera falta.

La señora Higurashi había esperado, cuando lo vio llegar por primera vez que en Kagome encontraría su verdadero lugar en el mundo.

Más de un año junto a Kagome y dos semanas después de la última visita, había vuelto silencioso y malhumorado, pensando de una manera bastante diferente de sí mismo.

Una vez que la señora Higurashi había descubierto el mal que lo fastidiaba, había decidió por ella misma arreglado todo, y su plan, como todos, avanzaba seguro hacía un buen puerto.

"Ahora entiendo. Me dices discretamente que no estás interesado en el kimono matrimonial de nuestra familia, porque como tradición no es importante. Pero si estás interesando en el supuesto poder que éste esconde." Dejó otro bol de golpe. "No te culpo ni un poco. Aún así en una leyenda poco clara, y bastante absurda, y los Higurashi somos una familia extraña. Y además Kagome es mi única hija. Sí, tienes razón." Siguió hablando como si el hanyou le hubiera contestado. "Si mi dulce no se casa, tú puedes usar ese kimono para volverte más fuerte, si el kimono desparece nuestras costumbres ya no importarán."

Las piernas de Inuyasha flaquearon y a punto estuvo de caer de culo al suelo, ante tal afirmación de su carácter, como si él fuera tan perversamente egoísta. ¿Por eso estaba Kagome tan enfadada con él? ¿Por qué había tratado el gran tesoro del clan Higurashi como un trapo sucio?

"El antiguo templo Higurashi está a dos horas de aquí." Refunfuñó el hanyou.

"Eso es verdad," reconoció la señora Higurashi. Había tomado a Kagome un día entero en tren para llegar hasta el antiguo templo situado al medio de un frondoso bosque.

"La ciudad es estresante y demasiado grande para esquivar a los mirones. El camino de después es largo y solitario, el templo está cayéndose, y no es demasiado distinguido para empezar. Kagome se hospeda en una posada arruinada, pero no quiere irse antes de inspeccionar el templo por si hay pistas o algo de fuerza espiritual o lo que sea para la batalla, a parte del supuesto kimono. A pesar de ello es orgullosa como un demonio, y tan segura de lo que es bueno para todos que no ve que en realidad la está cagando sin preguntar antes que es lo que deseamos."

La señora Higurashi se rió de Inuyasha, sabiendo que verdaderamente había dispuesto el anzuelo.

"¿De modo, querido, que una chica de escasa inteligencia como mi Kagome no _es_ importante?

Él dejó de apoyarse en la pared y se puso enfrente de la mujer, un hanyou musculoso, atractivo, irresistible, y erizándose con tanta irritación ante la señora Higurashi que casi olvidó su disgusto por Kagome.

"Maldición no debería serlo."

"¿Cuándo te marchas?"

"Ahora mismo." De pie cogió el bol de ramen terminado antes de la conversación y tiró la sopa en el agüero. "Y la historia del kimono espiritual o lo que sea mejor que sea verdad, señora, ya que si voy por eso y me pongo en ridículo, me iré a mi época, iré a luchar yo solo contra el maldito de Naraku, y no me verá el pelo durante mucho tiempo."

"¿Romperías el corazón de una madre?"

"No si es una madre testaruda. Ahora si me perdona, señora, me iré."

Ella lo vio salir a zancadas, dinámico, autoritario, y tan varonil que la hizo desear ser la madre que una vez había tenido el orgullo de cuidarlo.

"Ah, sigo siendo persuasiva." Se dijo a sí misma. "Sobre todo cuando se refiera a la felicidad de mi hija y con el kimono matrimonial, al menos."

…

"Está casi destrozada por la mitad, y no sé como lo repararé sin más yeso." El monje del pueblo de al lado habló con Kagome sonando débilmente satisfecho cuando declaró su catástrofe. "Por supuesto, mi diestro bisabuelo era un hombre muy preocupado por la salud del pueblo y por esa razón el templo estaba en perfecto estado."

Kagome contempló la columna quebrada casi entera. _Era_ un milagro que no se hubiese roto del todo, y se había quedado así durante todos estos años.

"Por su culpa en el pueblo hay una terrible maldición." Añadió Haru innecesariamente.

Kagome apartó la mano de la grandiosa columna del otro lado.

"Lo noté." Notó más que eso. Cuando la gente lea había mirado por el camino sus miradas eran de suplica y rencor a la vez. La gente sin duda de las afueras creía en las divinidades y en tener los templos en un perfecto estado.

El viejo templo Higurashi había alcanzado su destrozo más bajo, y no tenía ni idea como levantarlo de esta profundidad de pobreza y desesperación, o, más bien, como levantar la energía espiritual que Naraku le había robado cincuenta años antes sin que ella hiciera nada por evitarlo. Ni siquiera sabía porque ese demonio la quería ni como había conseguido chuparla.

Quiso rendirse "se habría rendido ya" a excepción de Haru, que tenía sesenta años y realmente era bueno calmando las desgracias. Conocía a la gente del pueble, iba ahí desde los once años, a los niños ahora muchachos… A todos.

Habría sido rápido repararlo todo si no fuera porque había rechazado aceptar la despreciable demanda de un hanyou egocéntrico; y la gente del pueblo habían actuado decepcionados, preocupados o irritados según su naturaleza. Como si ella, debería arrastrarse como una débil humana y pedir ayuda al súper poderoso hanyou.

"Señorita, ¿cómo haremos para sacar las grandes esculturas de oro del gran buda?"

Suspiro temblorosa, pero no podía contestar. No sabía como iban a conseguirlo.

"¿Y cómo quiere que arregle la columna?"

No lo sabía, tampoco. Sólo sabía que la vida, siempre preocupada, siempre dura, se había puesto recientemente tan difícil que no sabía como podría continuar levantando su cabeza de la almohada por las mañanas. Para recuperar el antiguo templo y regresar con el hanyou al tiempo antiguo sin recordar…

Arrancándose el pañuelo sudoroso de la cabeza, lo usó para limpiar su cuello. Había estado ayudando a las ancianas con la ropa sucia, cuando el monje había entrado preocupado en la cabaña… Parecía la chica más pobre y mugrienta del pueblo.

Odiaría que cualquier persona la viera así, ciertamente no...

"Aquél buen hombre, el Srito. Inuyasha sabría que hacer." dijo Haru. "Me pareció que tenía una fuerza sobrehumana."

Kagome giró hacia Haru tan rápidamente, que hizo mover algunas piedras del suelo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

El monje pareció sorprendido y sospechosamente, demasiado suspicaz.

"Nada, pero parecía bien formado. Incluso para reparar otras cosas del pueblo."

Ella cerró sus ojos para no ver la división del arrugado anciano. No debería haber reaccionado ante el nombre de Inuyasha, pero Haru había estado regañándola desde que...

"Él no está aquí, ¿verdad? Entonces tendremos que hacerlo sin él." Mantuvo su tono y su voz suaves, dos cosas que había tenido problema para hacer durante los pasados días.

Haru movió la cabeza con aprobación.

"Al menos es un cambio que no este chillando."

Kagome sintió crecer su irritación. Le dio la espalda, para aparentemente estudiar la columna, en cambio se encontró atrapada por el verdadero alcance del desastre. Una sección entera de la dura piedra antigua usada para aguantar el pesado templo que cincuenta años había sido esplendoroso.

Destrozado. Fragmentado. Abandonado.

Como todo el antiguo pueblo de los Higurashi.

Cada uno de los que estaban bajo su cuidado vivían en una reliquia que se estaba derrumbando, y cada día empeoraba. Cada uno contemplaba a Kagome para salvarse, ¿pero qué podía hacer una chica de dieciséis años recién cumplidos para reparar la piedra o cultivar las cosechas?

Detrás de ella, oyó el repiqueteo de los pasos de Sima subiendo la escalera y las vigas temblar al avanzar Haru por el templo. Oyó el susurro de sus voces, y tragó con fuerza para limpiar el nudo de su garganta. Un nudo que experimentaba demasiado a menudo estos días.

"Señorita," llamó Sima, y su voz fue más suave y amable que otros días. "No se preocupe por esto ahora. Se ve que ha tenido un día difícil. Suba a su habitación. Le he preparado un agradable baño, caliente."

"¿Un baño?" Para vergüenza de Kagome, su voz tembló. Poniéndose la mano sobre su garganta, se tranquilizó antes volver a hablar. "Aún no es la hora de la cena."

"Estará para el momento en que termine su baño, y será una buena cena la que estamos planeando, además. Algunos de los fideos de pollo de Ayu, calientes, y unas pequeñas bolas de arroz. E incluso le haremos sus postres favoritos."

Más tarde, Kagome pensó que los fideos debería haberle dado una pista. La única vez que por lo general Sima permitía que un pollo se matara era si alguien estaba enfermo, o si el pollo lo estaba.

Pero en aquel momento, todo lo que Kagome quiso era el agua caliente y la ilusión de comodidad.

"¿Harás sopa de puerros?" Girando, contempló a la enjuta mujer, fuerte como el hierro.

"Sí, la misma" le aseguró Sima.

Luego Kagome se permitió subir a su habitación, se bañó sola, usando el jabón con perfume de rosas. Kagome se vistió con unos oscuros pantalones y una camisa de blanco. Sin darse cuenta que le habían dejado una ropa interior descaradamente sexy preparada en la cama junto a su ropa.

Cuando se vistió Sima entró a peinar sus rizos, y Kagome permitió todo sin protestar, imaginando que estaba siendo mimada como una niña.

La verdad era, que la preparaban para el sacrificio como a un cordero.

Lo pensó cuando caminó hacia el comedor, hacia la mesa con dos bandejas preparadas, y lo vio.

Inuyasha Taisho, el hanyou, su amor, y su primer y único amante.

Kagome no sonrió ni gritó en absoluto cuando vio a Inuyasha con un yukata blanco holgado, aunque lo primero casi le sale involuntariamente al verlo ahí expresamente para ella; pero si se permitió un pequeño jadeo de exasperación mezclado con defensa. Él estaba allí de pie, sin mostrar ningún signo del duro viaje en su cuerpo. El mismo muchacho, alto, espléndido y afable.

Maldición. ¿Tenía que desafiarla con su postura, sus ojos dorados, y su obvia capacidad de sentirse como el macho de la manada en _su_ templo?

Sima puso su mano en medio de su espalda, le dio un empujón, y Kagome tropezó en el cuarto y casi cayó a sus rodillas.

"Kagome," dijo él, su tono terriblemente hosco. Y extrañamente divertido "No tienes que arrodillarte. Una simple reverencia servirá."

Automáticamente pensó que iba mandarlo al suelo, pero recordó que con la gente alrededor no podría hacerlo sin que descubriesen su naturaleza demoníaca, bien tapado bajo una estúpida pañoleta negra en su cabeza.

"Eres un…"

"Sí." Él podía hablar como si nada entre ellos hubiera ocurrido. "Tan malo como una muchacha que cree saberlo solo, sin comprender nada en realidad."

Él la miraba como si fuese el buscador de fragmentos de siempre, como si pudiese hacerlo todo mejor que ella. Derrotar a los demonios, saltar diez metros, proteger sin dudarlo un segundo, luchar contra cualquier peligro sin pestañear o incluso amar a una mujer más allá de cualquier duda... sin duda también podría reparar una columna. Pero ella, Kagome Higurashi, la chica del futuro, no tenía por que estar de pie ahí, dejándole restregar en su cara su interminable, exasperante capacidad.

Con un gesto dramático, se abrochó la camisa hasta arriba del todo y se giró, dispuesta a regresar rápidamente a su habitación, al templo, o a cualquier lugar donde Inuyasha Taisho no estuviera.

Se encontró frente a Sima. Sima, quién le había enseñado todo sobre la hospitalidad y los modales, y que ahora movía el dedo tan rápido que Kagome se encontró intimidada. Reacia a obedecer aquel silencioso y poderoso mandato, se volvió para hacerle compañía, esperando ver a Inuyasha sonreírle abiertamente a Sima, agradeciéndole en silencio por hacerla rendirse a la demanda de la cortesía. Pero no sonreía, y ciertamente no miraba a Sima. Su atención permanecía fija en Kagome, como un hanyou en celo que olfateaba a su compañera.

Pero sólo porque su cuerpo lo reconociera y le diera la bienvenida en un nivel primitivo, no significaba que fuese su compañera. Esa pasión, ese temblor, ese deseo de correr a sus brazos y buscar refugio allí, no era nada más que una debilidad ante la vista del hombre que le había enseñado la pasión, y que de antemano ya sabía que para el solamente sería una sustituta para su no muerta. No le preocupaba lo que le ordenara en silencio; Kagome Higurashi no era ninguna tonta, y no caería otra vez. Ser la muñeca de segunda mano, y sucumbir a su propio deseo no pasaría otra vez.

Sacudiéndose su abatimiento, habló, nada sincera.

"Inuyasha, que bonito que hayas venido a buscarme para regresar. Pero, sabes que necesito tiempo para arreglarlo todo"

Él se enderezó, y dio un paso hacia ella. La furia era más grande que la vergüenza al rechazo.

"Me mentiste."

Su tajante acusación la sacudió. Desde luego, lo había hecho; había sido un asunto de auto-conservación. ¿Pero cómo lo había descubierto?

"¿D-de qué hablas?"

"Hablo del kimono matrimonial." Aunque no era solo eso, entre ellos siempre había estado esa confianza mutua e irrevocable, y lo más normal era que fuera Inuyasha quien lo rompiera y no al revés. La dulce Kagome siempre debía ser la chica a quien confiar.

Escondidas detrás de su espalda, apretó sus manos, y luego las relajó.

"El kimono matrimonial. ¿El kimono matrimonial de los Higurashi?"

"¿Sabes de otro?"

"No." Dijo de mala gana.

"¿Y existe?"

Con renuencia aún mayor, admitió.

"Sí."

"¿Me dirías por qué, cuándo me hiciste venir expresamente desde mi tiempo y cruzar medio Tokio no me hablaste del kimono matrimonial?" Él caminó hacia ella silenciosamente, su sombra cayó sobre ella. "Me hablaste sobre el gran poder espiritual que aquí permanecía y que debíamos volver a encontrar porque eso ayudaría contra la batalla de Naraku. Me hiciste ayudar a medio pueblo a reconstruir casas, y pequeñas estupideces de sus hogares. A arreglar malditas cosas modernas. Transportar cosas jodidamente muy pesadas, y a buscar, cortar y llevar troncos de madera a cada maldito hogar... Acompañándote siempre, para que nada te pasará... pero del kimono espiritual... no dijiste nada de eso."

Desde luego no había dicho nada. Los cuatro días que había pasado con ella habían sido un tiempo aparte de la realidad y de Naraku. Durante cuatro breves y encantadores días, poco se había preocupado por llevar en sus hombros sus deberes como sacerdotisa. Se había preocupado sólo por Inuyasha y el modo en que la hacia sentir.

Estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Desde hacía más de un año... desde que él había escogido a Kikyou. No tenía nada que ver con el amor fraternal hacía su hermano, o el amor hacía una madre... tampoco era ese sentimiento de amistad... Era sin duda amor de una mujer a un hombre, y con lo que todo ello conllevaba. Era una clase de emoción; despreocupada, llena de risa y pasión inesperada. No se había preocupado, ya que él se alejaría inevitablemente; se había preocupado sólo por tener un maravilloso momento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y se alejará de ella como cada vez que Kikyou le venía a la mente, y desesperado parecía encerrase en sí mismo.

"¿El kimono espiritual?" Él preguntó.

Ella levantó su barbilla y lo miró. Estaba parado demasiado cerca. Podía ver cada hebra de su pelo, largo, despeinado y húmedo, oler el perfume de lluvia, sentir su indignación alimentada por la necesidad que ardía por ella. Cada vello sobre su piel se erizó, pero no se alejaría, y no se atrevió a apartar la mirada. Nunca se había fijado en su altura, y había pensado que nunca le tendría miedo.

Pero lo tenía.

"No lo recordé." Una mentira.

Que él reconoció.

"No lo recordaste". Repitió. "No recordaste el orgullo de los Higurashi, ¡el famoso kimono que podría usar para volverme más fuerte maldición!"

"No." Otra mentira, pero mejor decir una mentira que reconocer su caprichosa decisión de nunca pensar en un futuro matrimonio, mencionar el matrimonio, sobre todo, no soñar con el matrimonio y como debería ser compartir su vida con un hanyou que estaría allí para ella siempre... o hasta que otras expectativas lo llamaran, aunque todo esto no tiene que ver con los deseos de Inuyasha para con el kimono, él solamente lo quería por su poder... pero aún así podría descubrir la historia y..."¿Por qué recordaría esa cosa vieja? Está escondido en un baúl en algún lugar, y nunca pienso en ello."

"Tu madre dijo que tiene poderes, y que tal vez sea la razón del porque el lugar esta así."

"No se me ocurrió." Habría sido mejor si pudiera haber sostenido su mirada. Pero la llama dorada en sus ojos la quemó, y se tensó. Miró hacia otro lado. La vergüenza volvía a ella, aún después de todo lo que había ocurrido, sentía que todo había sido solo un sueño.

"Cobarde." Él sólo susurró la palabra.

Pero la oyó. Oyó todo lo que dijo, pero no podía oír todo que él pensaba. No estaban tan en sintonía como para eso. No permitiría que así fuese.

El silencio aumentó mientras veía su mano levantarse hacia ella, dudosa. Hacia su cara, para acariciar su mejilla como le habría gustado hacer. Sus dedos extendidos temblaron como si luchara contra la necesidad de acariciarla, temiendo ser rechazado. Luchando tanto como ella luchaba contra la necesidad de ser acariciada.

Un movimiento afuera los hizo apartarse, y Sima entró apresurada al aposento seguida de dos radiantes criadas. Una llevaba una sopera que echaba vapor, la otra una cesta con las prometidos bolas de arroz. Las criadas colocaron el alimento en el centro de la pequeña mesa redonda, mientras Sima abarcaba la escena de un vistazo. Kagome pensó que oyó un pequeño berrinche de exasperación antes de que la mujer prorrumpiera en un discurso.

"Siéntense y coman hasta llenarse con mi fina sopa de puerros. Pasará mucho tiempo hasta mañana, y para subir hasta la cumbre de la torre necesitaran fuerza."

Asustada, Kagome preguntó.

"¿La torre? ¿Por qué la torre?"

"Por qué, es ahí donde está el kimono matrimonial."

"¿Escuchaste detrás de la puerta, otra vez?" Preguntó Kagome.

"En absoluto" dijo fuertemente Sima con desdén. "El Srito. Inuyasha habló conmigo, y me dijo por qué había venido. Me escandalizó que después de lo que ha hecho por nosotros, no se lo hayas mostrado antes."

Escandalizada. Nada había impresionado a Sima durante años. Pero desde su primera visita, había hecho clara su lealtad hacia Inuyasha. Podría haber sido porque él deliberadamente intentó encantarla, y a cada mujer del lugar.

_»No es que no me gusten las mujeres débiles." Dijo él. "Solo es que Kagome siempre parece estar metida en un gran lío, y siempre me toca a mí rescatarla. Aunque a veces es el contrario..." Siguió el hanyou mirándola con extraño orgullo pintado en sus ojos dorados._

_»Creí que nunca lo reconocerías." Contestó con toda la animación que se había restringido, y la alegría de saber que ya no era solamente un buscador de fragmentos para él. Ahora ya la consideraba una compañera más, una luchadora en quien confiar._

_» ¿Reconocerlo? En absoluto." La miró fijamente, con la atención de un entendido. "Solo marcaba un hecho, perr- Kagome..." La chica sonrió sabiendo que el hanyou no le había dicho en público, aunque cuando estaban solos a ella ya no le importaba... _

_Sima interrumpió con toda la presunción de la cual era capaz. _

_»Trabaja demasiado duro. Necesita a un hombre. _

_Kagome apenas podía contener su vergüenza._

_» ¡Sima! _

_Inuyasha asintió orgulloso. Como un perro pedante._

_»Un hombre que la cuide y haga el trabajo pesado. No podría estar más de acuerdo." _

Después de eso, Sima no se había preocupado por que fuese un extraño. Ella, y cada tonta criada, habían sido ensordecedoras en su adoración.

Incluso cuando Kagome lo había echado, Sima igualmente había sido ruidosa en su opinión sobre el poco sentido común de Kagome, de su corazón insensible, y se atrevió a insinuar que Kagome utilizaba su indiferencia para ocultar una debilidad.

Una idiotez, por supuesto. Era fuerte. Autosuficiente. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie. Y menos la del hanyou.

"También le dije que no había ningún niño en camino. Pareció minímamente preocupado por eso." Sonriendo con satisfacción, Sima vio como Kagome se sonrojaba, ¡solo tenía dieciséis años! Miró de reojo al hanyou y le vio las mejillas sonrojadas y apartando la mirada de sus ojos. "Aunque por que no se casa, está más allá de la comprensión de esta vieja mujer."

Más allá de su comprensión, verdaderamente. Sima entendía la naturaleza humana y las necesidades con una comprensión casi fantasiosa, y Kagome no dudaba que la vieja mujer urdía hechizos con sólo mover el dedo. Sólo Kagome no podía comprender exactamente el complot. Pensando en la destrozada escalera de caracol; la puerta secreta en el suelo; el cuarto grande, polvoriento con sus ventanas tan sucias que casi no permitían ver ninguna luz, preguntó con recelo.

"¿Por qué la torre?"

"He estado preocupada por el efecto de la humedad sobre las cosas viejas." Sima colocó un cojín al suelo de color azul, con apoyabrazos, la arregló, y la acercó a la mesa.

"Srito. Inuyasha, usted se sienta aquí" afirmó Sima.

Kagome se detuvo y lo miró tensa, con resentimiento. Antes, él siempre había insistido en que ella ocupara la silla con los antebrazos. Él la había sostenido para ella, sentándola primero con encanto y cortesía. Ahora aceptaba el homenaje de Sima con toda la presunción de una noble divinidad, perdida hace mucho, y se sentó con sólo una breve palabra de gracias. Aunque en realidad el hanyou estaba terriblemente avergonzado de ese tipo de trato, pero no iba a demostrárselo a la chica de ojos azules.

Y dijo cuando retiró el otro cojín menos cómodo, y sin apoyabrazos.

"Siéntese aquí, querida. Ha estado trabajando, Srito. Inuyasha, demasiado duro desde que se marchó. Si no lo supiera bien, diría que lo extrañó." Sin perder un momento, continuó, mientras la pareja se miraba avergonzada "Señores, la torre es calurosa, debo admitirlo; se puede ver enseguida, y la cruza una buena brisa cuando las ventanas están abiertas."

Dividida entre el disgusto y la gratitud, Kagome se sentó.

"¿Piensas que el kimono está admirando la vista?"

Cuando Sima acarició su brazo, también estiró la manga de Kagome deshaciendo algunos botones.

"Ah, tiene una lengua ingeniosa, ¿no cree, Srito. Inuyasha?"

"He apreciado... "Su mirada fija se detuvo en su pecho, ahora expuesto por el escote. Pero enseguida apartó la vista turbado, estaba claro que aún no se había acostumbrado a mostrar el deseo que sentía hacía la chica libremente. "S-su ingenio a veces."

Kagome se inclinó hacia adelante, con una mordaz réplica sobre sus labios.

Los dedos de Sima de repente la apretaron. La empujó contra el suelo el discurso. Ugh, iba a mandarlo al suelo cuando estuvieran totalmente solos... iba a comerse todo el barro del jardín.

"Las muchachas y yo hemos estado haciendo la limpieza de primavera estos días. Es primavera, saben, y es un tiempo para hacer limpieza. Aireamos los fotones y quitamos el polvo de los antiguos recuerdos, reorganizamos todo en baúles, y pusimos el kimono allá arriba, también." Ella movió la cabeza hacia una de las criadas, que llenó los tazones y colocó uno ante de Inuyasha y otro ante Kagome. "Querrán tener un estómago lleno para esta aventura."

Kagome se tocó la frente. No recordaba cuando antes Sima había charlado tanto. Debía ser la influencia de Inuyasha; otra catástrofe que podría atribuirse a su llegada.

"Ha perdido peso." dijo Inuyasha a Sima, pero no cabía la menor duda que hablaba de Kagome; su mirada fija la golpeó a través de la sofocante intimidad de la pequeña mesa. Aunque Inuyasha hacía un sobreesfuerzo para que en sus ojos no se mostrará la debilidad y la vergüenza que le carcomía por dentro.

"Sí, esta como una aguja." Contestó Sima, mostrando su traicionera buena voluntad de hablar de Kagome como si no estuviera presente. "No ha estado comiendo como debe."

"¿Por qué cree que es?" Preguntó el hanyou ahora con verdadera preocupación, pero que sonó terriblemente casual y tranquila.

"He estado ocupado "dijo Kagome avergonzada.

"Ha estado muriéndose de pena". Contestó Sima al mismo tiempo.

Hasta la coronilla con Sima y su estúpida noción de que entendía la relación que había entre ellos, mostrando a Kagome como la mala de la extraña relación entre ellos, la chica dijo.

"Déjanos para poder comer en paz."

"Por supuesto, señorita."

Sima hizo una reverencia, las criadas hicieron una reverencia, y salieron tan rápido que Kagome tuvo el presentimiento de que había perdido este asalto. ¿Pero cómo podía ganar, se preguntó malhumorada, cuando todos en el templo claramente pensaban que la muchacha estaba loca?

"Come tu sopa" Ordenó Inuyasha, actuando por primera vez seguro y altanero de sí mismo

Quiso contestarle que no tenía hambre, pero tenía, por primera vez en dos meses. Estaba hambrienta, vorazmente hambrienta, su cuerpo exigía comida después de días sin alimento. Cuando tomó sus palillos, hecho un vistazo a Inuyasha. Había liberado un apetito, que Kami le ayudara si liberaba otro.

Inuyasha mantuvo su mirada en su propio tazón y se abstuvo de hacer comentarios acerca de su ávido consumo de la sabrosa sopa. Igual de alguna forma la miró, ya que le pasaba los pastelitos siempre que terminaba uno hasta que no pudo comer más. Entonces dejó los palillos.

"Ahora me llevarás a la torre."

Ella se inclinó atrás en su cojín.

"¿Qué te hace creer que puedes hablarme así sin que te mande a suelo?"

"La sopa te ha recuperado las fuerzas, perra". Dijo él. "Algo de lo que no necesitas más. Sí, de verdad te obligó a que me lleves a la torre. Porque sino lo encontraré yo mismo con mi olfato y te llevare a mi espalda tanto si quieres como sino Kagome. Y en mi espalda no podrás mandarme al sueldo sin que salgas mal parada."

"¡No te atreverías!"

Su mano se posó sobre la suya, la dejó sobre la mesa, y cuando ella trató de soltarse, la empuñó. Lo miró a los ojos y vio el miedo de que ella le rechazara, y sabía que a esa mirada de cachorrito no podría negarse.

"Sí, lo harás. ¿Recuerdas lo qué me dijiste cuándo me echaste? ¿Que te olvidaría tan pronto como te tuviera fuera de mi vista? ¿Qué no se repetiría porque no eras Kikyou y no dejaría que te usará? Bien, la cagaste. Pienso en ti, sueño contigo, estoy obsesionado contigo, y nada de lo que siento tiene una maldita relación con mi pasado con Kikyou. S-si todo lo que puedo obtener de ti es un poco de compañía hasta que la batalla termine y regreses a tu tiempo, entonces tomaré eso y viviré de ello hasta que muera."

Su palma encima de la suya era áspera y abrasadoramente caliente... justo como el resto de él. Recordó su calor, como se movía bajo ella, empujando encima de ella, y los recuerdos la hicieron temblar.

Haría cualquier cosa para poder estar eternamente a su lado. Pero sabía que Kikyou sería un fantasma imposible de vencer nunca. Sabía que para él nunca sería suficiente, y que las palabras que acaban de decirle solo eran causada por la reciente pasión que había descubierto junto a ella. Intentó levantarse, pero la mano del hanyou apretó la suya. Quiso irse y esconderse, que el hanyou no viera la tristeza que la embargaba al oír esas mentiras...

Pero él le agarraba la mano fuertemente como un ancla, hasta que Kagome dijo.

"Sígueme entonces. Te llevaré a la maldita torre."


	2. Hacía la torre

Inuyasha apenas podía contener su rabia cuando siguió a Kagome por la débil y tortuosa escalera de caracol, hacia la torre. La chica lo había tenido confundido durante más de medio año, y ahora tenía el valor de caminar delante de él por los estrechos, y desvencijados escalones, atormentándolo con el balanceo de sus caderas. ¿Cuánto más de esta absurda ignorancia esperaba que él soportase?

Si sólo no fuera testaruda, y siguiera en sus trece de que para él era imposible que pudiese amarla sin que fuera por el recuerdo de Kikyou... Si sólo no lo sedujera a propósito, atrayéndolo a sus brazos. Pero no. Ella quería que lo olvide, keh, como si pudiera.

Lo _había_ echado. Recordó.

La primera vez que la había visto, estaba asustada y temerosa suplicando por seguir viviendo, y aún así se había preocupado antes de la gente del pueblo y de liberarlo a él, que no del maldito ciempiés. Era fuerte y despreocupada, la mujer perfecta para él, alguien que estaba a su lado sin importarle los prejuicios ni lo que los demás pensarán, Kagome era todo que había deseado siempre.

Acababa de llegar de salir de una terrible traición por parte de Kikyou, donde la ex sacerdotisa lo amaba solo porque en un extraño momento los encontró iguales, o simplemente porque gracias a él podría dejar de ser la sacerdotisa custodia para ser una mujer normal; a causa de eso el sentimiento de asco hacía las mujeres había aumentado pero con Kagome había madurado, se había dado cuenta cuan cínica e egoísta había sido Kikyou, queriendo que él sacrificará su sueño desde pequeño para estar a su lado, y aún así nada le aseguraba que Kikyou estuviera junto a él como una esposa...

A pesar del dolor de la traición y la aversión a las hembras humanas, siempre se había preocupado por Kagome... la había cuidado, celado, amado y finalmente deseado; y aún después de sentir el apretamiento en su ingle y del deseo que corría por sus venas, decidió que no corrompería a la chica del futuro, sabiendo que ella no lo amaba y que seguramente se atrevería a rechazarlo. Eso sería el acto de un canalla estúpido, por que la idea no era solo egoísta sino demasiado descabellada. ¿Kagome y él apareándose? ¿Una chica como ella amándolo?

Pero cuando descubrió que Kagome deseaba por siempre estar a su lado, que tenía fuertes sentimientos por él, el poco razonamiento saltó por la ventana. Sin embargo, Inuyasha nunca había visto a una mujer luchar tan tenazmente, sin detenerse, como si la vida de los demás fuera el doble de importante que la suya propia.

Lo cual, aparentemente, hacía. Ayudaba a la reconstrucción de aldeas, rezaba por la gente e una lucha, hablaba con cualquier viejo o niño que encontraba, regalaba caramelos o su propia comida, o incluso discutía con bandoleros y youkais que atacaban a los aldeanos. Todo esto sintiendo cariño por todas las personas y/o demonios, tratándolo con cortesía y hospitalidad.

La deseaba; se dio cuenta. En efecto, cuando un Taisho quería ser encantador, había de hecho pocas mujeres que pudiesen resistirse. E Inuyasha tenía la ventaja añadida de ser el único con el que Kagome quería estar, ya que a diferencia de algunos Taishos, tenía una parte humana, era fuerte y no le temía al trabajo duro. ¿Pero de que le servían su humanidad, su fuerza, sus celos y Tetsusaiga, si Kagome estaba convencida que solo la veía como la reencarnación de Kikyou?

Así, durante más de medio año, en la casa de la chica, Inuyasha se atrevió a preguntarle sin se estaría con él incluso cuando la batalla terminará, y estaba claro que eso significaba estar juntos, ser una pareja. Cuando ella le contestó que siempre estaría a su lado creyó que había entendido la indirecta, o el segundo sentido de la frase. Así que desde las últimas semanas había estado centrado todo su 'encanto' a la chica de futuro.

Cuando ésta decidió volver al futuro, él pensó que era una buena excusa para aumentar la intimidad en su relación; y cuando se fueron juntos y solos al viejo templo no puso ningún tipo de protesta, al contrario estaba encantado con la idea. Una vez lejos de las batallas contra Naraku, le había ayudado a devolver a la vida la pequeña aldea que el malvado medio demonio había destrozado.

Una tarde huyeron a dar una vuelta, y Kagome lo había tomado de la mano cuando vagaron por las colinas, escogiendo flores. Escuchó con alegría cuando cantó alguna canción típica de la aldea. Había estado silenciosa y sonriente, escuchando al viento como resonaba por el despeñadero.

Cuando había caído la tarde y habían emprendido el viaje de regreso, ella le hizo girar la cabeza-estando Kagome en su espalda- y lo besó. Apretó sus labios, hasta que el hanyou tuvo que detenerse y apoyarse con ella en uno de los árboles, Kagome tuvo que enseñarle como besar mejor. Le enseñó a ir más despacio, a saborear los placeres, como abrir su boca y deslizar su lengua junto a la suya, Inuyasha estaba extasiado con todo lo que ella le mostraba, o le hacía sentir.

Inuyasha se detuvo en la escalera detrás de Kagome y puso su mano en la pared para estabilizarse. El recuerdo de aquellos besos hizo hervir su sangre. La chica se había apoyada entre sus piernas, los dos sentados y apoyados en un gran árbol, ella se había movido tranquilamente entre sus piernas, él había aprendido con entusiasmo con ella en su regazo, apretándole sus genitales, y se había sentido loco por tomarla. Inmediatamente. Todo en él había clamado por reclamar a esa hembra.

Incluso ahora, aquí en la incómoda y peligrosa escalera de la torre, supo que si le daba una pizca de ánimo, destrozaría ésos pantalones y se enterraría dentro de ella. Con todo, no le dio nada. Ni siquiera notó que Inuyasha se había detenido. Ella siguió subiendo la escalera, e Inuyasha siguió mirándola con intenciones lascivas, pensando en aquella tarde y el apasionado y vibrante entusiasmo de su primer beso.

No había contemplado la posibilidad de tomarla, en ése momento. Poco seguro de sí mismo, la había evitado, y habían vuelto en un extraño silencio de vuelta al antiguo templo Higurashi. Los recuerdos de su propia vergüenza lo enfurecieron ahora, había estado a dos minutos de poder estar con ella y demostrarle lo que sentía y como un perro abandonado la había rechazado, creyendo que lo había estropeado todo.

Por suerte más tarde, Kagome se había arrastrado hacía su habitación entrando sigilosamente a su futón, más tímida que lo que él creía, y delicadamente lo sedujo como sólo Kagome podía hacerlo, había pensado que había ganado todo. Se había sentido triunfante, estúpidamente enamorado, convencido de que acababa de encontrar el hogar y la chica que lo entendía perfectamente, ganando una batalla que horas antes daba ya totalmente por perdida, la única batalla verdaderamente importante que había luchado por el corazón de una muchacha.

Y al final, lo había rechazado.

_»Nunca significó... No puedes... No quiero tu... No quiero casarme." __Ella agarró rápidamente una de las mantas de seda, se cubrió, y se arrastró a través del futón alejándose como si él la amenazara con dejarla, en vez de con amarla. "¿Por qué preguntarías tal cosa?"_

_Se sintió tan aturdido como si ella hubiese sacado una kodachi y hubiese tratado de cortarle la cabeza. _

_»He estado cortejándote. Me has respondido. Y anoche, tú viniste a mí." Gesticuló alrededor de la antigua cama que había visto el cariño más dulce, más suave y trémulo que alguna vez el hanyou había experimentado. "Kami, eres mi compañera. ¡Desde luego que quiero casarme contigo!"_

_Ella dejó de alejarse y se inclinó hacia él, una visión de pelo revuelto y labios hinchados. _

_»Por qué soy la reencarnación de Kikyou, dirás. Bien, déjame decirte... _

_»No. ¡No quiero ser tu pareja por eso! Quise hacerte mi hembra contigo sin tener en cuenta que eras antes. ¡Pero cuándo un hanyou ha alcanzado una edad, y encuentra a una hembra que lo atrae, y ésta responde claramente, el hanyou con quien se aparea asume que ella lo ama!" Una rara expresión cruzó su cara. Y supo en seguida que había presentado mal sus sentimientos. Casi podía oír a la señora Higurashi preguntando, « ¿Apareándose?» Entonces a toda prisa añadió." Keh, te amo. Quise casarme contigo desde hace tiempo. El día que te obligue a irte. ¡La primera vez que me abrazaste!" _

_»Encaprichamiento." Dijo ella rotundamente. Evitando creerse nada de lo que él le decía. "Sigues amando a Kikyou y nada de lo que pase sabes que cambiará eso, sigues amándola aun estando ella muerte." _

_Fue cuando se puso de mal humor. _

_»Ya no amo a Kikyou." Rugió._

_Incluso fue como si no hubiese hablado. Ella dijo, _

_»Ahora... tienes que marcharte. _

_Encaprichamiento_. Había pensado sobre esa frase. _Encaprichamiento._ Todavía pensaba en eso. Por lo visto ella pensaba que los medio demonios al escoger pareja era como comerse una bola de arroz, que cuando te termines una, te comes otra..., es que pensaba que después de lo que había sufrido, él se enamoraba y desenamoraba con una odiosa regularidad. De hecho, mirando hacia atrás, pensó que Kagome tenía la estúpida idea de que todo lo que él sentía tenía una terrible relación con su pasado con Kikyou, y todavía no sabía por qué seguía tan convencida de ello.

Pero lo averiguaría. Ah, sí, lo haría.

Kagome sacó su cabeza alrededor de la curva de la escalera desde donde había desaparecido.

"¿Estás sin aliento por la subida? ¿Te ayudo con mi brazo alrededor de tu cintura, anciano?"

Incluso no pensó en el peligro que sus palabras le hacían. Pero sonrió, en las sombras para esconder la amenaza de su intención.

"Sí,.." Invitó. "Atrévete."

Algo "el tono de su voz, el destello de sus dientes, o quizás el conocimiento de él que había acumulado al unir sus cuerpos" debía de haberla advertido, ya que lo miró un momento, y luego dijo enérgicamente

"Creo que no" su cabeza se movió fuera de su vista. Al menos no lo había mandado al suelo.

Él oyó el ruido de las suelas de sus zapatos sobre la escalera cuando se apresuró hacia arriba, y sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa salvaje. _Corre, perra; no puedes escapar de mí._

Su propio valor le dio ventaja como si fuese un arma, ya que nunca admitiría que estaba preocupada. Incluso ahora, cuando sus pasos redujeron la marcha, sabía que ella se decía que dejara de ser tan imbécil, que era un hanyou enamorada de una muerta, y que no debía pensar en él como su inminente pareja.

Ella no se dio cuenta de lo delgada que era la capa de civilización cuando un hanyou era privado de su compañera.

La encontró en el lugar donde la escalera se inclinaba bruscamente hacia arriba. Kagome se detuvo, con la cabeza doblada ante el reducido espacio para maniobrar, la pared y el techo, metió sus dedos en el asidero de la puerta secreta, un candelabro de pared apenas aclaraba la sombría oscuridad.

"¿Puedes levantar la escotilla?" Ella preguntó. "¿O lo hago yo?"

Ese estúpido valor suyo debía estar cegándola ante sus instintos de mujer. Debería estar huyendo, pero en cambio se burlaba de él, cuando en realidad parecía comportarse con totalidad natural y una extraña alegría, después de que lo rechazara y lo tratara con desconfianza.

No estaban todavía completamente lejos de la parte habitada del viejo templo.

Teniendo cuidado para no tocarla más que con la punta de su codo, la dirigió hacia la pared, lejos de la pendiente que descendía a la base de la torre, y la adelantó. Tiró los brillantes pestillos de acero y levantó el panel de madera robusta. Con el chillido de metal y madera, empujó la puerta secreta, a través del suelo de la cámara hacia arriba.

Un brillo repentino bajo de la torre, y un esbozo de aire fresco alivió la acalorada escalera.

"Los criados deben haber dejado las ventanas abiertas. Hablaré con Sima cuando terminemos aquí." Su tono dejó claro que volvieran pronto.

De pronto la cólera emergió de lo más profundo.

"En efecto, deberías. La gente del pueblo hacen demasiadas cosas por sí mismos."

La irritación que lo llenaba se extendió a ella. Lo podía decir por el rubor que floreció en sus mejillas y el destello de sus ojos azules. Ella dejó escapar su resentimiento, y se alegró. Kagome no quería rendirse ante su férrea decisión de rechazarlo hasta que la sombra de Kikyou hubiera desaparecido, aunque para esto temía que pudiera pasar meses o años...

Lo amaba; lo deseaba, y sabía que Inuyasha como mínimo la deseaba. Y esa había sido la misión por la cual había vuelto, para obligarla a que creyera que en verdad la amaba, y usaba el hecho de querer ver el kimono matrimonial de los Higurashi, como pretexto.

"¿Hay ratones allí?" Preguntó.

"Puede."

"No me gustan los ratones."

"Qué cobarde."

Lo ridiculizó, y él no hizo más que inclinar la cabeza. Si era lo bastante tonta para creerlo cobarde, merecía lo que conseguiría, y más.

Se adelantó, él se retiró y le hizo gestos hacia arriba. Vio el destello de cautela cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la habían manipulado para que sin darse cuenta terminará ella sola en la boca del lobo, vacilo durante un segundo, antes de pasar a su lado.

Ella pensaba que era un mentiroso, o por lo menos un hombre que aseguraba amar a una chica cuando era _evidente_ que aún amaba a otra. No pensó que todas esas acusaciones las había destrozado: mientras iban hacía la torre, durante aquella interminable comida, en la larga subida por la escalera.

La miró subir, cuando sus esbeltas piernas quedaron al nivel de sus ojos, pero ella vio la mirada cuando echó un vistazo hacia él. Kagome no podía retirarse, pero le reprochó:

"Deja de mirar mis piernas con lascivia y sígueme." Le dijo con las mejillas arreboladas.

"¿Mirar con lascivia?" Saltó cada peldaño hasta que estuvo directamente detrás de ella. "Lo imaginas, un medio demonio aprecia los atributos de su hembra."

Colocando las manos completamente en el piso, se alzó.

"No soy..."

Colocó la mano en su trasero, levantándola, girándola. Entonces su brazo bajó y golpeó sus rodillas. Las tablas golpearon cuando aterrizó, y él quedó sobre ella. Atrapándola entre sus brazos, con su peso apoyado en sus manos, dijo:

"Sí, eres mi mujer. Déjame recordarte lo mucho que eres mi mujer." No había otra forma de demostrarlo cuan sincero había sido su te amo...

"Inuyasha..." Sus ojos azules lo observaron con cautela, sus dedos se cernieron cerca de su pecho, pero mantuvo su tono enérgico e impersonal. "Lo que hubo entre nosotros ya no es importante."

"Hace no demasiado tiempo, pensé que eras una mujer inteligente." Bajó su cuerpo hacia el suyo, cada centímetro excitándola. "He cambiado de opinión."

…

**Bien para esas personas que no lo hayan leído bien, la historia original pertenece a CHRISTINA DODD, pero la historia no es una adaptación con solo los nombres cambiados, sino que he agregado un montón de cambios porque parezca una continuación de la trama del manga original creado por Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Muchas me habéis dicho no entender la historia, por eso espero vuestras dudas, y las responderé, aunque espero y supongo que a mida que la historia siga iréis sabiendo y entendiendo lo que va pasando.**

Gracias a **Ninde Black**- ¿Qué no entiendes? Aunque gracias por apoyarme- **alebochi**– supongo que esto de adaptar una historia a otra se ve y se lee difícil jajaj, espero que sigas apoyándome y que te haya gustado el capi, y que lo captes!- **KAREN-SM**– gracias por tu RW, a mi esta historia tmbn me encantó al leerla, por eso la adapte para que cupiera en el mundo de Inuyasha, espero que este cap no te haya liado mucho y hayas entendido todo como sigue jajja besos- **serena tsukino chiba**- jaja, yo espero que también te gusté este cap, aunk no haya mucho lemon hay mucho romance, e incluso algo de echhi, besos! – **mimichanMC**- TT es una historia extraña, lo sé, esta claro que adaptar no es lo mio, pero lo seguiré intentando XD, y si como he dicho antes esta basado en una novela de Christina Dodd. Nos vemos besos – **Kiame- **los personajes son los mismos que en la trama original de la historia, aunk Haru y Sima no están en la historia original creada por Rumiko XD. El templo quedo destrozado pk 50 años antes Naraku en una batalla 'representa' que chupó la energía que el viejo templo tenía.

**Otro detalle, es que el templo en el que Kagome se encuentra esta situado en la época actual y en otro lugar lejos de Tokyou, no es el templo en el que Kagome esta viviendo, sino el viejo… es decir uno que construyeron a parte o que es mucho más antiguo y que aunk en el pasado tal vez no era de la familia Higurashi en la actualidad representa que ellos son lo que custodian la aldea y el supuesto templo.**


	3. En la torre I

Inuyasha mantuvo sus piernas entre Kagome, usando sus rodillas para apretarla mientras se ladeaba, fijándola en el lugar. El olor de la lluvia mojada se mezclaba con su olor, y jadeó bajo sus labios entreabiertos. Sus dedos se cernieron tan cerca de su pecho que podía sentir su calor, pero Kagome se encogió ante su avance. Algo en ella insistía que no lo tocara. Si no quería quebrantar su decisión de no volver a ser usada como una muñeca sexual y arriesgarse. Podía ver, por la oscuridad de sus pupilas, la determinación que lo conducía, y sentir su aliento acariciar su mejilla.

"Kagome."

Una determinación ardió a través de ella; no la intimidaría. Lo empujó con fuerza.

"Quítate, idiota. ¿Quién piensas que eres¿Una especie de perro en celo?"

Él rodó y se dejó caer pesadamente de espaldas, cubriendo sus ojos con el brazo. Experimentó un grado de satisfacción, y alivio no reconocido. No estaba tan enamorada de ella, no estaba loco por necesitarla, y por lo menos no era tan insensible como para obligarla a volver a hacerlo sin que ella quisiera. Maldición, era Inuyasha... y solamente ahora se daba cuenta de cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos que iba del amor al deseo, y del deseo al dolor...

Con el tiempo, haría lo que había predicho hacía meses. Se olvidaría de ella, y volvería en la busca del regreso de la no muerta.

Sentándose, miró su figura extendida. En realidad había imaginado que no volvieran a verse hasta que ella decidiera regresar, y que el hanyou actuaría como si nada no hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. Y nunca pensó que estaría tan furioso. Con cautela, se alejó más por el desván. ¿Podría haber otras cosas que Kagome se había imaginado de él incorrectamente?

"¿Fue por eso?" Sonó cuidadosamente suave, como un samurai medio herido, determinado a no mostrar su total fuerza, todavía esperando por matar el enemigo.

"¿Eso qué?"Preguntó con cautela.

"¿La razón por que no aceptaste reconocer que eras mi hembra¿Qué soy medio canino?"

"No, por supuesto que no." Le contestó dolida.

"Entonces es por mi familia."

"¿Tu familia?" Pero si su madre era una belleza...

"Quizás la infamia de los Taisho se ha extendido incluso hasta el tiempo futuro. Has oído las historias, y estás poco dispuesta a casarte con alguien con un árbol genealógico tan demoníaco."

Asustada, lo contempló; era atractivo, honorable, y confiable, apenas podía darse cuenta que acaba de decirle, y ella aún temía decirle la verdadera razón.

"Nunca he oído de tu familia."

"Entonces te preocupa que nadie me haya educado, y que sea un poco tonto porque no sé leer ni escribir kanjis muy complicados."

"Lo sé, yo tampoco soy una experta." Dijo en voz alto. "Me gusta juzgar a los chicos por su carácter, no por su inteligencia."

Él alejó su brazo de la cara y contempló el techo.

"¿De verdad¿Y cómo juzgas mi carácter?"

Ella tragó.

"Dijiste que querías casarte conmigo, pero yo sabía que no... que solo me deseas, y que en realidad solamente piensas en Kikyou."

Girando su cabeza, la examinó profundamente.

"¿Keh?"

Ella se escabulló un poco más y lamentó no poder bajar la escalera, alcanzar la puerta, correr y esconderse de aquella fija mirada enigmática, conocedora. No le gustó la combinación de dominio y temeridad que mostraba. La hizo sentirse insegura, de su control sobre si mismo y sobre ella. No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse así: nerviosa, como un caballo sometido y montado a voluntad.

¿Por qué, entonces, su corazón latía tan rápido¿Por qué retenía la respiración, y el rocío más débil cubría su frente¿Era porque temía que la obligara a decirle la verdad¿Una verdad qué todavía fingía que no existía?

Deliberadamente, como había hecho tantas veces durante estos meses, desvió su mente hacia sus desagradables tareas y deberes. No podía pensar en eso ahora, luego miró alrededor de la cámara.

Aunque Kagome no lo miraba, fue consciente cuando Inuyasha se incorporó. Incluso aunque estaba al otro lado de la abierta puerta secreta, parecía demasiado alto, demasiado musculoso y demasiado absorto en ella para su comodidad.

No es que no supiera alguna cosa sobre los chicos y sus deseos, pero sospechó que el primitivo resplandor significaba que mejor se apresurara con el kimono, o terminaría luchando con él.

Eso no fue lo que sucedió antes. No, la última vez que había estado aquí, lo había seducido, y había hecho un buen trabajo, también, ya que le había propuesto matrimonio antes del amanecer.

_Se despertó para encontrarlo mirándola con un resplandor maravilloso en sus ojos, como si no tuviera una huella de la almohada en sus mejillas enrojecidas, su boca no supiera como el fondo de un pozo y su pelo negro no estuviera tan enredado como el de una bruja. _

_"Kagome." Él apartó el pelo de su cara con una suave caricia de sus dedos. "Eres la chica que amo. Por favor cásate conmigo." _

Lo maldijo por arrastrar la realidad a su fantasía. Y se maldijo por querer chillar como un niño asustado cuando se lo había preguntado.

Tragó varias veces, luchando ahora contra una reacción más o menos igual.

"El kimono. Sima dijo que estaba en un baúl. Así que búscalo antes de que anochezca."

"¿En un baúl?" Él revisó la línea de cinco, unos tan antiguos que las costuras se partían; otros, aunque viejos, todavía en buenas condiciones. "¿Cuál baúl?"

¿Tenía él que ser tan difícil¿Y no podía Sima haber sido un poco más específica?

"Rebusca tú solo."

"¿Sabré cuándo lo vea cuál es el kimono espiritual?"

Aunque le disgustara mucho admitirlo, tenía razón. Sabía que tenía que ayudarle a encontrar el kimono matrimonial, luego, podría echarlo con la conciencia limpia, y poder tener unas semanas tranquilas antes de volver a encontrarlo.

"Te ayudaré a buscar el Kimono."

Él hizo un ruido profundo desde su pecho, no sonaba como una risa, no un estruendo; más bien un gruñido. Típico de él.

"Nadie más puede, perra. Keh."

Inmóvil, descubrió que sus rodillas temblaban, pero la idea de mostrarle el desgraciado kimono y escaparse de esa intimidad no deseada, la enderezó.

"De hecho, no tienes por que hacer nada, engreído creído, y maldito vago. Te lo buscaré."Avanzó hacia el baúl más alejado a la izquierda, mientras él comenzaba a seguirla. "No."

Levantó su mano para detenerlo, luego la bajó de prisa antes de que notara el temblor.

"Lo haré mejor si no estás mirando sobre mi hombro." Lo que en realidad era una verdad a medias, por que lo que menos deseaba era tenerlo cerca…

Deteniéndose, dijo:

"Qué amable, como siempre, Kagome." Por lo menos no le había dicho perra…

¿Amable? No tenía ganas de mostrarse amable. Sólo se preocupaba por la rapidez. Cuando estuvo de pie ante el primer baúl, echó un vistazo por la ventana. Era abril, pleno verano en Japón.

Pero los baúles eran profundos y anchos, cinco baúles llenos de la historia de los Higurashi, y sabía cuando se arrodilló ante el primero que la esperanza que acariciaba, de encontrar allí el kimono, era una esperanza tonta.

Sin embargo, contuvo el aliento cuando levantó la tapa y quitó la primera capa, papel normal puesto sobre el contenido para protegerlo del polvo. Debajo había yukatas, en gran cantidad, y por un momento se permitió deleitarse ante el olor de tela antigua y los viejos recuerdos.

Entonces, como enfurecida estableció el ritmo, sacó los obis doblados con cuidado. El yukata Yuhei, el yukata Towan-ho, el yukata Matsumoto. Todos los yukatas de las familias que se habían casado, en algún momento, con los Higurashi.

Pero ningún yukata Higurashi, y seguramente ningún kimono matrimonial.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando Inuyasha se acercó, y se alejó a zancadas de ella.

Con cuidado, los guardó y los cubrió con el papel.

Entonces, desde lejos, oyó un sonido apagado, misterioso, de... ¿voces? Mirando a su alrededor, preguntó,

"¿Qué era eso?"

"Tus ratones." Él estaba de pie, mirando hacia la orilla con el ceño fruncido una mesa, como si su localización lo molestase.

Aunque se esforzó, no pudo oír más. Una brisa errante agitó su pelo, y se relajó. Por supuesto. Podía oír a los criados que hablaban abajo en el patio.

Se movió hacia el siguiente baúl, mientras, detrás de ella, Inuyasha arrastraba algo a lo largo del suelo, entreteniéndose en algunos objetos antiguos que deberían parecerle extrañamente modernos. No se debía preocupar entonces de que él se acercase, y oliera su miedo, su deseo… todo en ella.

El ruido de arrastre se detuvo, y su nuca se erizó. Echando un vistazo hacia atrás, lo vio, demasiada cerca para su comodidad, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente desde atrás, pudo oler el miedo y la rabia en ella haciendo mella en su corazón, luego se alejó, y cuando ella levantó la tapa del baúl, oyó otra cosa siendo remolcada a través del suelo.

Hombres. Cuan bien sabía que todos tenían siempre cosas que hacer para huir de sus problemas.

Dentro del baúl, encontró una piel de oveja, puesta hacia abajo, su gruesa y suave lana podía proteger el contenido de una caída. Sacándolo, lo puso en el suelo, luego miró detenidamente dentro los raros objetos envueltos en papel, que llenaban el baúl. Sacando uno, lo sopesó. Ligero, fino, sedoso. Destapándolo, saltó, lo dejó caer, y rió entre dientes.

* * *

**Besos. Y gracias a todas personas que me dejan un rw, espero que cada vez a más gente les guste la historía y comenten.**

**besos XD**


	4. En la torre II

El sonido de su risa suavizó su ira e irresistiblemente lo atrajo a su lado. Se asomó por encima de ella, queriendo acariciar los rizos de la delicada piel de su cuello y presionar sus labios allí. Quiso atraerla hacia sus brazos y amarla hasta que no tuviera energía para decirle otra vez mentiroso. Quiso... quiso hablar con ella, maldecirla. Sólo hablar, explorar las profundidades de su mente, volver a conocerla. Y eso parecía ser lo que más le asustaba a la pelinegra¿porqué entonces sino ella evitaba que él se acercase¿Acaso ella creía que él no podía oler su aura, sus miedos, su deseo? Con una voz suave, con la que había practicado para las ocasiones delicadas, preguntó:

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Mi tío abuelo."

Él ni siquiera sabía que había tenido un tío.

"¿Qué sucedió con tu tío?"

"El hombre era un vagabundo. Dejó Japón en su juventud, fue después de la segunda guerra Mundial; había estado muy implicado en la lucha contra los americanos, y le pareció lo más sensato, viajar por el ancho mundo. Cuando volvió años más tarde, trajo algunos extraños recuerdos."

Habló libremente, algo que no había hecho desde que él había pronunciado aquellas palabras decisivas "_cásate conmigo_", y se inclinó más cerca.

"¿Qué es?"

Ella recogió una máscara de madera, oscura, pintada con diseños extravagantes, miró fijamente las cuencas vacías del ojo, y la agitó ante él.

"De África. El tío Takku dijo que las mujeres nativas las colgaban en sus chozas para protegerse de los espíritus malignos." Sonriendo, le pasó el grotesco objeto.

"Ciertamente me asustaría." Lo giró de lado a lado. Aunque el pueblo no le sonaba para nada.

"Y éste." Desenvolvió un reloj pintado, tallado con intrincados remolinos señalando unas puertas escondidas. "De Alemania."

Inuyasha se agachó, dejó la máscara, y tomó el 'supesto' reloj, de otro lugar del cual no sabía ni que existía.

"Llamativo."

"Feo". Corrigió.

"Bueno... sí." Kagome retuvo el aliento cuando compartió una sonrisa con él.

"Cuando se le da cuerda, señala el tiempo perfectamente, y a la hora en punto, sale un ave y canta."

Sin saber como lo tomaría la pelinegra, intentó una pequeña broma.

"No puedo creer que tuvieras uno en tu habitación."

"Lo tuve hasta que mi tío... hasta que se marchó." Su sonrisa desapareció; mientras se mordía el labio inferior. "Entonces lo guardamos en su sitio, ya que hacia llorar a mi madre."

Un pedazo del enigma, observó Inuyasha; echaba de menos a su tío y le dolió el sufrimiento de su madre.

"¿Por qué se marchó?"

"Los recuerdos duran mucho tiempo aquí en las afueras de Tokio. Hubo gente del pueblo que se negó a servirle por haber colaborado con los americanos, algunos lo recordaban y amenazaron con destruirlo igual que a un rebelde. El tío sabía el daño que le podía causar a la familia." Se encogió de hombros como si no le importara cuando era tan obvio que sí. "De modo que se marchó."

Moviéndose despacio, Inuyasha se sentó en la piel de oveja, estiró sus largas piernas, y amasó sus muslos como si le dolieran.

"¡Pero debe haber sido un anciano¿Qué pensó el pueblo que podía hacer?"

Su mirada se deslizó hacia él. Contempló como sus manos se movían, de arriba abajo y a lo largo de sus músculos, e inconscientemente lo imitó, frotando las piernas con movimientos largos, pensativos.

"El terrateniente del lugar tenía miedo que mi tío sedujera a su viejo amor, alejándola de éste pueblo perdido y su miserable marido, por eso le obligaron a irse."

Transmitió humor en su tono, pero la historia no tenía ningún matiz de divertido. El dolor estaba al acecho detrás de su valiente sonrisa, sus cejas levantadas. Siempre supuso que Kagome era fuerte con los demás, pero nunca se la imaginó esconder sus debilidades de su pasado a sí misma.

"Era la oveja negra, entonces" Preguntó Inuyasha, sintiendo lástima por ese hombre…

"En la familia Higurashi, todos los hombres son ovejas negras." Evitándolo, después de tal confesión, removió en el baúl como si pudiese esconderse detrás de su contenido.

Pero no podía esconderse de Inuyasha. No cuando obtenía las respuestas que buscaba, y además sabiendo que el medio demonio también se consideraba la oveja negra de los Taisho…

"¿Quién más?"

"¿Hmm?"Ella lo miró inocentemente.

No creyó en su inocencia ni por un momento.

"Nunca oí eso antes. ¿Quién más era una oveja negra?"

"Ah... mi padre, por su parte." El papel crujió cuando desenvolvió el bulto rugoso, y surgió una estatua de piedra, de cinco pulgadas de altura, de una mujer desnuda con protuberantes pechos. Se rió entre dientes otra vez, pero ahora su alegría pareció forzada. "Mira. De Grecia. El tío pensaba que era una diosa de la fertilidad."

"¿De verdad? "Él apenas le echó un vistazo a la pequeña y fea estatuilla. "¿Qué hizo tu padre?"

"Después de que el Tío fue desterrado, Papá decidió hacer su aporte a la libertad de los Higurashi, y en un exceso de libertad "y sake" montó a caballo hacia la ciudad para volar la mansión del emperador."

"¿Tuvo éxito?" Dijo interesado Inuyasha, puesto que nunca había visto como estaba el actual templo del Emperador y su familia.

"No. Él y mi hermanastro bebieron en cada Karaoke, posada, o hostal de la ciudad, contándole a todo el mundo su plan."

El asombro de Inuyasha creció.

"¿Tienes hermanastro¿Y también participó?"

"No me gusta hablar de él…Es el hijo de la amante de mi padre..." Dijo con los ojos tristes. "Mi madre dijo que lo hicieron a propósito, diciéndoles a todos su plan, porque ambos eran demasiado bondadosos para pensar realmente en dañar a alguien, emperador o no." Kagome desenvolvió otro paquete y le mostró una estatua de tamaño más o menos igual que la otra, pero de bronce.

Cuando se la acercó, la mujer en miniatura vestida con una falda saludó a Inuyasha, con sus encendidos ojos dorados.

"De Escandinavia" Le dijo Kagome sin mirar la cara de perplejidad del hanyou. "Mi tío dijo que también era una diosa de la fertilidad. Los nativos le dan mucha importancia."

Inuyasha arrancó la deidad femenina de sus dedos.

"¿Y dónde están¿Presos?" Por un atentado contra la monarquía supuso. Aunque evitó preguntar por la supuesta amante de su padre.

"¿Quién? Ah, mi padre y hermanastro." La elaborada sencillez de Kagome no lo engañó. "No. Ellos fueron invitados a unirse a los proscritos, sin serlos "un motivo de gran orgullo para ellos" y huyeron a América. Mi padre se fugó con su amante y cuando ésta la dejó por una americano rico, volvió con mi madre... murió al cabo de unos meses... siempre pensamos con mi madre que era porque echaba terriblemente a su amante, además mi madre y esa mujer eran parecidas. Mi hermanastro se quedó ahí y escribe de vez en cuando. Está casado con una mujer amable, nacida en aquel país, y está bien."

"¿Si tu padre tenía una amante porque siguió tu madre con él?" Preguntó sin poder esconder la curiosidad del pasado de la madre de Kagome.

"Mi padre y mi madre se casaron porque papa no pudo controlarse y dejo a mama embarazada, sintiéndose culpable, papa se casó con mi madre. Pero nunca dejó de amar a su amante, y a mama a la vez... Sino, tanto yo como Souta no hubiéramos nacido..."

Inuyasha vio la extraña relación de la desconfianza de la chica hacía él y decidió cambiar de tema...

"Ya. ¿Qué edad tenías cuando ocurrió todo eso?"

"Once."

"Ya veo."

Inuyasha vio más de lo que ella deseaba. Los hombres, que deberían haberla defendido contra toda dificultad, la habían abandonado por una gloria egoísta, y su madre había sido traicionada frente a los ojos de sus propios hijos. Había tenido que huir a una ciudad grande y desconocida, siendo ella demasiado pequeña.

"Tu pobre madre" Dijo indagando.

Sus dedos temblaron un poco cuando desenvolvió otro paquete.

"Sí. Bueno, para comenzar mi madre antes era muy frágil, y cuando los soldados vinieron, la trastornaron, y guardó cama... ¡mira!" Acunó una delicada estatua de arcilla de una mujer en su repleto regazo, desnuda de la cintura para arriba, agarrando una serpiente en cada mano. "De Creta. Pensamos..." Su voz se calmó. Ella miró con el ceño fruncido a la criatura desnuda, frotando las curvas femeninas despacio con las yemas del dedo. Entonces alzó la vista hacia Inuyasha. "No querrás saber sobre eso."

"¿Sobre las diosas de la fertilidad en toda su gloriosa desnudez?" Luego, con obvia inoportuna inteligencia preguntó."¿O sobre tu familia?"

Le contestó en voz alta después de tragar aire y retroceder.

"No seas tonto. Sobre las diosas, por supuesto."

Ella trató de guardar a la diosa en el baúl, pero él rescató la estatuilla pintada y la colocó en el suelo con las demás. Kagome se apresuró al siguiente baúl, si pudiera decirse que uno se apresuraba en sus rodillas.

"Kagome." Inuyasha puso su mano en su brazo. "Dime la verdad."

Kagome abrió la tapa con tal vigor, que la madera envejecida se rompió.

"Lo encontraré aquí" Dijo febrilmente. "Estoy segura que voy a encontrarlo."

"¿Encontrar...?"

"El kimono espiritual." El papel crujió cuando lo apartó. "Por eso viniste¿verdad?"

No. Él lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. Pero la muchacha vibró con una emoción sin trabas, asustada por lo que sabía y lo que él estaba descubriendo. No podía afrontarlo, no podía afrontar la verdad, y él supuso que Kagome sabía que estaba comprendiéndolo todo.

A pesar de eso, no le gustó y su cólera se incrementó otra vez.

¿Cómo se atrevía a compararlo con esos hombres¿Con esos malditos, sin valor de su familia?

¿Y cómo se atrevía a compararse ella con su madre, una criatura solitaria y frágil aplastada por la pérdida de su marido e hijo? Kagome no era frágil; era fuerte, afrontando la vida y todas sus luchas sin ningún miedo. Solo tenía que ver como luchaba e iba sin falta a la lucha contra Naraku sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Tenía sus sospechas, y si tenía razón, era el resultado de una vida llena de abandonos.

"¿Quisieras oír su historia?" Preguntó.

Recordando la conversación, preguntó:

"¿De qué?"

Ella resopló exasperada.

"¡Del kimono matrimonial!"

Kagome se tranquilizó cuando Inuyasha se acercó, y esperó hasta que el hanyou recogió la piel del carnero.

"Dime." Recolectó a las diosas y las distribuyó estratégicamente a través del cuarto. Regresando al baúl, sacó los tesoros todavía guardados. Se rió de las demás esculturas pecaminososas y desnudas que encontró, e igualmente las colocó en la cambra de la torre.

Un hanyou no podía ser demasiado escrupuloso cuando se trataba de su descendencia. Además bien sabía que lo que a él le interesaba era su supuesto poder espiritual o demoníaco, pero una historia de antiguos enamorados le ayudaría en fiero intento de conseguir que Kagome creyera en su amor por ella.

"El kimono matrimonial es el yukata que llevó puesto el primer Higurashi cuando se casó." Dejaba caer un montón kimonos en una montaña a su lado, buscando con más vigor que elegancia. "Él era un hombre mayor, un samurai feroz, y reacio a tomar a una mujer por esposa, ya que creía que caer ante una mujer lo debilitaría."

"Entonces era prudente." El hanyou no esperó a que respondiera su provocación, se alejó otra vez, para revestir un antiguo banco de roble sólido con la piel de carnero.

"Prudente como son todos los hombres." Dijo ella ásperamente. "Pero un día fue obligado a ir a las tierras donde unos youkais controlaban el pueblo, esos demonios robaban su ganado, y allí, en medio de la aldea y entre los vítores de los aldeanos después de derrotar a los youkais, encontró a una muchacha."

"Ya me estoy imaginando que pasó." El sol de la tarde había alcanzado el horizonte cuando sus rayos brillaron directamente en la cámara, iluminándolo con la gloria de la luz.

"Era una belleza, y la amó inmediatamente, pero era orgullosa y no deseaba nada de él, ni siquiera cuando él se lavó, recortó su pelo y barba y la cortejó como un joven deseoso por su primer amor." Él oyó como su voz se endulzaba mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el ritmo del relato. "Así que el samurai supo que ningún otro hombre lo tendría a excepción de él, e hizo lo que haría cualquier enérgico Higurashi."

"¿La raptó?" Se aventuró a preguntar, porque ahora mismo el secuestro parecía un buen e inteligente camino para tomarla.

Y su respuesta le encantó al hanyou.

"Sí, la raptó cuando vagaba por las colinas. Pero no era ninguna frágil florecilla. Luchó tanto, que él se quitó su yukata, lo arrojó sobre su cabeza para cegarla, la envolvió para que no pudiera golpearlo, y se la llevó a su mansión."

Ella se sentó, sosteniendo un yukata doblado entre sus manos y le sonrió.

Acercándose detrás de ella, Inuyasha finalmente preguntó:

"¿Cuál es el final de la historia?"

"Fueron felices durante toda su vida juntos." Alzó la vista hacia él. "Este es. El kimono matrimonial de los Higurashi. En nuestra familia, es una tradición que el novio lo tire sobre la cabeza de la novia y la atrape. Se dice que cada unión bendecida así, será una unión feliz."

Inclinándose, tomó el kimono gris y lo extendió sobre sus manos. Era viejo, tan viejo que el rojo del interior del kimono se había decolorado en una mezcla casi indistinguible. Las costuras habían cedido, y las mangas eran de midas diferentes. Pero por dentro, la seda estaba bien tejida. Aún así se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún tipo de poder, ni espiritual ni demoníaco.

Entonces Inuyasha miró y sonrió de una forma a Kagome que ésta no había visto nunca.

Ella vio su intención en su postura, en su diversión, y porque lo conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona viva lo conocía. Levantándose, se alejó.

"Ya te rapté una vez. Fue el día más importante que puedo recordar, pero por lo visto no es tu caso, y ahora sé por qué. Fui demasiado bruto, demasiado hosco." Levantó el yukata. "Te recordé a tus ovejas negras de la familia, y además no seguí la tradición. No te cubrí con el kimono matrimonial."

Ella se escapó hacia la puerta secreta ahora cerrada.

"No la utilice, mi hembra" dijo él. "Eres mía."

* * *

**Perdon por el retraso, pero es que cuando uno tiene vacaciones hace de todo menos lo mas importante!! Ugh. **

**En Serio disculpaaad!!**

**Por cierto, se que aun hay mucho barullo por lo de los plagios, asi que espero que la gente que este en contra de ella sepan que mi hisyoria es una adaptacion, la trama es la misma pero lo he cambiado totalmente para que ligue con la trama original de Rumiko Takahashi... se que los personajes parecen mucho OOC, y que la forma en la que hablan o se comuniqeun sea extraño jejej. Pero es que es complicado adaptarlo... para que se entienda totalmente!! Pero ya saben cualquier duda envien un rw!!!**

**Besos**


	5. Union

Agarrando el mango de la puerta secreta, Kagome tiró.

Y no se movió.

Tiró más fuerte.

Pero era demasiado sólido, inamovible. Echó un vistazo detrás, e Inuyasha avanzó, acercándose despiadadamente a la pelinegra. Dio un último tirón desesperada, y el mango se soltó. Cayó hacia atrás, y el kimono matrimonial flotó sobre su cabeza.

Inuyasha la envolvió en él, y en sus brazos, y en voz profunda susurro:

"Ríndete, perra. Tus leales criados nos han encerrado con llave."

La vieja tela mohosa dejaba escapar la luz como un tamiz, podría haberlo agarrado y rasgado sobre su cabeza, pero la importancia del pasado de los Higurashi la retuvo, y estaba claro que Inuyasha no tenía ningún tipo de remordimiento por tomar ventaja de eso. '_Estupido engreído.' _La levantó, y ella se resistió como una potra salvaje, torciéndose, tratando de escapar de un abrazo que se sentía demasiado correcto.

La colocó en una superficie dura, plana, lo bastante alta para que sus pies se balancearan. Apartó el kimono, y su cara quedó al nivel de la del hanyou. Ella se sentó en el estrecho cuadrado de la mesa, con su espalda contra la pared e Inuyasha presionando entre sus piernas.

"Raptada. Tan raptada como el primer Higurashi secuestró a su hembra. He realizado las condiciones. Soy tu pareja." Sus ojos dorados chispeaban mientras hablaba.

Si pudiera hacerlo, le habría lanzado llamas por sus ojos. Pero estaba tan atractivo...

"No eres mi pareja. No voy guiándome por alguna despreciable vieja superstición..."

"¿Por qué no? Vives atacada por los estúpidos miedos de tu pasado."

Su respiración se atascó en su garganta. ¿Lo sabía? ¿La había adivinado? ¿O alguien le había dicho algo que no debía? El pensar en aquella traición tocó aquella parte privada, la parte que nunca se atrevió a encarar, y lo acusó:

"Tú planeaste esto."

Él emparejó su nariz a la suya y en un tono bajo, ronco, dijo:

"No, yo no perra. Si quisiera tomarte donde no pudieses escapar, sé de sitios solos en el Sengoku mejor preparados para nuestra clase de cariño. No, por esto, culpa a tus propios aldeanos de confianza."

El alivio se mezcló con la indignación. Él no lo sabía. Pero...

"¿Qué quieres decir con, «nuestra clase de cariño»?"

Descaradamente satisfecho, y extraño en el hanyou, Inuyasha colocó su palma sobre el calor entre sus piernas.

"La clase sin afecto, bondad o amor." Dijo con un aire de tristeza en sus ojos y en su voz...

Ella agarró aquella mano.

"Nunca fue así." Dijo con un tono culpable y dolido.

"Me usaste."

Era una acusación justa, y Kagome quiso pensar alguna respuesta inteligente. Pero, ¿cómo podría pensar cuando no hacía caso de sus tentativas de romper su abrazo y en cambio presionaba ligera y rítmicamente sus garras contra ella? Su caricia inició un deseo en su bajo vientre, apartando cualquier otro sentimiento.

"Esto no solucionará nada." Dijo débilmente, viendo los instintos del hanyou sucumbir a la razón humana de él. Como la otra vez.

"Lo solucionará todo."

"Cómo un hanyou puede ser tan simple."

"Cómo una hembra puede complicar una situación tan simple." Con un rápido movimiento, deslizó la otra mano hacía la cinturilla de los pantalones con las garras arañando la tela...

"Por favor, vas a..."

"Sí." Prometió, desgarrando un poco más. "Lo haré."

Le soltó una mano y se lanzó hacia los botones desgarrándolo y dejándola con los pantalones listos para bajar hasta más lejos de sus rodillas. Luego acarició sin prisa su pierna, cosquilleándole la piel son sus garras, aprisionada con las rodillas cerradas y los muslos abiertos con las bragas expuestas. La mano suelta ahora se movió para rodear un seno. La sujetó. Él pellizcó sus labios con sus dientes, y luego los barrió con su lengua. Ella agarró su pomposa oreja entre las puntas de sus dedos y separó sus cabezas. La mano encima de sus muslos pasó rozando el borde de las braguitas hasta legar al centro de sus muslos.

Se movió sobre ella, excitando sus sentidos con ligeros mordiscos y suaves besos en cuello, en su marca. Cuando tomó el camino de besos hacía su frente, Kagome se movía hacia el otro lado. Estaba siempre un paso atrás. Nunca había tenido que luchar contra un hanyou deseosa de su piel, y luchó contra sí misma y contra él con ridículos chillidos de consternación.

"¡No lo hagas! Maldito. ¡No! ¡Allí no! No..."

Rompiendo la raja de sus bragas, ligeramente tocó sus sensibles labios femeninos, y entonces bruscamente, sin delicadeza, enterró las garras dentro de ella.

Kagome abrió los ojos. Y aplastó su espalda contra la pared.

La lujuria la arrolló, haciéndola caer a lo largo contra sus sentidos.

Había estado enfadada por la desilusión y la vergüenza por tanto tiempo, que no había pensado en su cuerpo, el de él o como ellos se habían unido tan magníficamente durante una noche hace dos meses. Aún así había tenido con frecuencia sueños eróticos, con un solitario final, y éstos habían mantenido su cuerpo en un estado permanente de excitación, ya que las garras del hanyou se deslizaron en una excesiva humedad.

Humedad. Sólo porque verlo la había excitado, y su amor alimentaba sus sensaciones. Pero si su cuerpo era débil, su mente no lo era.

"No quiero responder. Nos separan demasiadas cosas." Después de que Kagome habló, se le ocurrió que él podría haberse reído. Después de todo, ella estaba respondiendo a las caricias mientras su mente se angustiaba por ello.

Pero Inuyasha no se rió. En cambio, la acarició despacio, excitándola más. Como si los meses le hubieran dado talento en esto...

"Tenemos un montón de recuerdos entre nosotros. Los días que fuimos en busca de Jinenji. Los meses que luchamos juntos. La tarde que pasamos mirando el atardecer apoyados hombro contra hombro. Y la noche... Kagome, ¿recuerdas ésa noche?"

Su voz sonó suave, caliente, sincera, y atenta, sólo en ella. Con sólo aquella voz, podría seducirla, y cerró sus muslos para alejarlo.

No funcionó. En cambio, la presión resultante aumentó su excitación.

E Inuyasha lo notó, lo olió, ya que sonrió. Una sonrisa caliente, audaz, masculina que la llenó de ira y derritió sus huesos. Una sonrisa que nunca le había visto antes y que parecía solamente para ella.

"Para ser una muchacha que hace poco eras virgen, lo haces muy bien." Él podría haber estado acariciando un gato, tomando el placer de su tensión sensual y su frustración. Y Kagome podría haberle contestado con la misma pulla, pero no lo hizo.

"No lo hago a propósito." Golpeó su brazo izquierdo puesto en sus piernas, pero él contestó abrazándola y arrimándose debajo de su oído.

Saltó cuando su aliento erizó sus pequeños vellos, y saltó otra vez cuando su lengua lamió la marca sensible. "Eres injusto" sollozó.

Él no se apartó, sólo hizo una pausa.

"¿Por qué soy injusto?"

"Porque aprendiste lo que me gusta, y lo utilizas contra mí."

Él se rió entre dientes, su sonrisa formó espirales de aire fresco en su acalorada carne. Nunca mejor dicho...

"No lo uso contra ti." Entre sus piernas, sus garras se deslizaron adelante y atrás en una suave fricción. "Lo uso para ti. Y para mí, también. Vas a darme lo que quiero."

"¿Qué?" Sollozó. "¿Satisfacción?"

"Sí." Su pulgar le frotó el mojado botón hasta que el calor irradió a lo largo de su cuerpo que ya ardía con furia. "_T__u_ satisfacción."

Deseó mandarlo al suelo, en serio, pero tuvo miedo de que si abría la boca podría gemir. La hizo sentirse bien. La hizo sentir _más_. Más que la vez pasada, más que la última vez, más y fabuloso.

Se sobresaltó, incluso estando tan enojada, se excitó muchísimo.

Él estaba impresionado y excitado, también. Podía decirlo por el movimiento oscilante que usaba cuando se movía. La mesa se meció, sus dedos se mecieron, él se meció, y algo dentro de ella respondió al ritmo que sintió en su interior. Sus músculos adentro se ondularon por voluntad propia, e Inuyasha acarició su oído con su lengua.

Kagome se convulsionó.

No quería entregarse al placer que quemaba su alma. Pero tampoco luchó, y ni Inuyasha ni su cuerpo le dieron opción. Se estremeció, manteniendo el silencio, agarrándose al borde de la mesa. Quiso que sus implacables dedos se detuvieran, pero cuando lo hicieron, y apretaron en su contra fuertemente, se convulsionó otra vez.

"Perfecto" Susurró. "Justo lo que me imaginé."

Ella respiró entrecortadamente.

"¿Justo lo qué... _tú_ imaginaste?

No la había besado, tocado sus pechos o acariciado. No se había tomado el tiempo ni había hecho ninguna de las cosas que había hecho aquella primera vez cuando se había arrastrado a su futón.

Acababa de agarrarla entre las piernas, hanyou salvaje, la había cubierto, y en unos minutos la llevó al éxtasis.

Ni la luz del sol poniente ablandó el empuje de su barbilla o la imprudencia de su mirada. El maldito deseo la había tranquilizado, y quiso contestarle, para rechazarlo de alguna manera definitiva. Pero este evidente asalto la había privado de su agudeza, y verlo la irritó más de lo que podía soportar. Incitándola más de lo que podía tolerar. Así que cerró sus ojos.

Despacio el hanyou retiró sus dedos. Acarició su cintura con esa mano y la otra se movió a lo largo de su espalda.

Abrió sus ojos, y agarró sus muñecas.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Desabrocho tu camisa."

"¿Por qué?"

"Para poder hacer esto." Deslizó su blusa hacia abajo.

"¡No!" Agarró los bordes, pero era imposible puesto que el hanyou ya rompía las tiras y el cierre de su sujetador, Kagome trató inútilmente de salvar sus desnudos pechos.

Demasiado tarde.

Él ya había apartado el sujetador, y, ahuecando sus pechos en sus palmas, los levantó hasta presionarlos juntos, luego sepultó su cabeza en su valle. Su lengua lamió de punta a punta, primero un pecho, luego el otro, poniéndole la carne de gallina y endureciendo sus pezones, doliéndole al saber, que no les había prestado todavía la atención que pensaba que se merecían.

Incluso sus pezones se rebelaron contra su control, apretó sus puños y trató de abofetearlo antes de que se diera cuenta de como la había excitado.

No ayudó. Su camisa cayó detrás de su espalda. Él agarró el taburete con su pie y lo acercó, luego se arrodilló ante ella como un mortal ante una diosa. Prestó a su vientre la atención que no permitiría que le diese a sus rígidos pezones. Sus colmillos rasparon su piel sensible.

Antes, no la había tocado de ninguna forma cariñosa en absoluto; había simplemente metido sus dedos dentro de ella y había exigido una respuesta. Esta vez, no había tocado su lugar más íntimo, y de todos modos se excitó.

Su boca capturó un pezón y lo chupó, desatándose impotentemente en un orgasmo. Agarrando un puñado de pelo plateado, lo sostuvo allí y cerró sus ojos, amortiguando los pequeños quejidos contra la parte posterior de su mano, acoplándose a la pasión como si hubiese nacido para hacerlo así, o como si él hubiese nacido para enseñarla. Cuando en realidad tendría que ser al revés.

Poco a poco, el espasmo fue despareciendo. Poniendo su cabeza contra su pecho, él murmuró:

"Eres gloriosa, Kagome." Él la miró como si se regocijara ante el espectáculo de su cara sonrojada y sus labios temblorosos. "Quiero estar dentro de ti; quiero verte así cada día."

Ella no sabía mucho en ese momento, pero recordaba el porque debía negarse.

"No." Susurró.

"Podría hacerte sentir esto siempre que quisieras. Todo el tiempo."

¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo pensaba que sobreviviría?

"No." Dijo un poco más fuerte.

Sus labios, suaves, amplios, y generosos, con una sonrisa relajada que le dijo que sabía lo que pensaba.

"Podríamos morir de ello, perra, pero qué modo de morir." De pie, la beso suavemente en su frente. "Y la próxima vez que te sientes en una mesa, mi hembra, me recordarás. ¿Lo harás?"

Con ambas manos en su cintura, Inuyasha bajó a Kagome. Con una mano, la estabilizó cuando trató de sostener su camisa, sus pantalones, mantener el equilibrio, y canalizar la fuerza en sus inestables rodillas.

Sus pantalones y bragas cayeron alrededor de sus tobillos. Los contempló tontamente. ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

"Este conjunto no te sienta muy bien, todo destrozado como está." Estiró las tiras del sujetador que estaba encima de los pechos, contemplando la piel expuesta. "Pareces una hembra en celos. ¿Estás aquí?" Su mirada fija recayó en su figura, apenas oculta por el sujetador y los largos calcetines de rallas rojas y blancas. "¿Para mí?"

Él estaba completamente vestido y ella casi desnuda. Le había llevado al éxtasis dos veces, y todavía mantenía el control, o eso creía ella. La miró fijamente, su cara ruborizada, luego hacia abajo, con tanta fuerza que casi podía sentir el calor de su mirada en las bragas desparramadas encima de su rodilla, en su muslo desnudo. Ah, sí, mantenía el control, pero Kagome sabía que un pequeña muestra de insinuación, y el los instintos caninos lo atraerían hacia ella como un perro hambriento. Kagome se dejó contemplar por el hanyou, sabiendo como este se regocijaba al verla enteramente desnuda por primera vez.

Casi hizo un ademán de atraerle.

Pero invitarlo a tomarla significaba más que sólo la cópula, y alguna parte débil, que todavía funcionaba en su mente, lo sabía. Podría hacer lo que su cuerpo deseaba, lo que él tan obviamente deseaba, y unir sus cuerpos en una fiesta de lujuria que revolvía sus defensas siempre que él estaba cerca. Pero si lo invitaba, lo invitaría más que a la lujuria. Ella diría "sí" a todo lo que él quería, pareja, cachorros, pasado el tiempo se sentirían más unidos, hasta que de alguna manera, de algún modo, el dolor los destrozaría. La lucha los mataría, las distancias los separaría...

No. Se estremeció. No podía hacerlo.

Él vio la respuesta negativa a ceder ante lo que había entre ellos, su apretada mandíbula y en sus ojos ardió una llama roji-dorada, colérica. Él quería más de lo que tenía para dar, y durante un momento pensó que se alejaría.

Luego Kagome parpadeó, y su rechazo desapareció. Sonrió, y ella tentativamente sonrió. Asintió, y ella también. Era, como si la chica se hubiera dado cuenta de un pacto donde los dos podían desearse sin compromiso. Gracias a Kami, había decidido ser razonable, ésta vez.

Cuando la tensión salió de ella, se tambaleó, y él lo vio dudando de si era verdad o no.

"No puedes caminar, pobrecilla." Él la recargó, fuera del charco de ropa en sus pies, y la llevó a través del cuarto. Camino iluminado por el sol poniente, y este los bañó con una luz amarillo pálido. Luego, cuando siguió avanzando, una sombra triste los tapó. La oscuridad llegaría pronto, oscuridad con todos sus dolores y sus necesidades.

Sí, lo amaría esa noche. Sólo esa noche.

Su hakama rojo y su yukata blanco picaron su piel desnuda, pero puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y esperó que leyera esto como un consentimiento, pero no como una sumisión.

"¿Ves cómo te sirvo?" Preguntó el hanyou. "Soy tu guardián. Cualquier cosa que quieras que haga, lo haré, ya que eres mi hembra."

Su extraña confesión alimentó una necesidad en su alma, la necesidad de ser amada por el hanyou.

Se sonrojó, y cuando estuvo de pie encima del banco arreglado con la piel de carnero, se preguntó, ¿por qué no le había quitado sus deportivas, su sujetador, y sus calcetines a rayas? No quiso preguntar; parecería como si estuviese ansiosa por estar desnuda. Pero estaba desnuda, excepto...

"Siéntate aquí."

Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando la bajó al asiento. ¿_Había_ planeado eso? Sí, sus criados, dirigidos por la malvada Sima, los habían encerrado con llave, pero ¿había estado de acuerdo con aquellos diablos?

Entonces la sensación de lana, tibia y suave, tocó su parte inferior, y olvidó la sospecha. Curiosa, se hundió más en la rizada lana. Esta cedió bajo su peso, luego rebotó para acariciarla. Cuando se movió en ella, le hizo cosquillas, y la lanolina en la lana la excitó como un masaje.

"Te gusta eso." Observó Inuyasha curioso.

Su tono fue pausado. La había dejado ahí por una razón, para estimularla. Si le confesaba que había tenido éxito, un poco más de su resistencia habría saltado lejos.

Inclinándose, él apartó las tiras de su sujetador completamente y se lo bajó, le quitó con extraña lentitud sus zapatillas, dejándola sólo con sus medias. Con la mano en su hombro, empujó hacía atrás hasta que quedó acostada y la piel acarició su cuello, su espalda, su parte inferior. Sus pies todavía descansaban en el suelo.

Pero sin ser dicho, sabía lo siguiente que él querría.

Querría que pusiera una pierna sobre cada lado del banco, y cuando lo hiciera, miraría.

Le gustaría eso, lo sabía. Ya le gustaba esto. Él resplandecía por la satisfacción de tenerla haciendo lo que ordenaba. Resplandecía con el calor del deseo. Resplandecía porque era un hanyou orgulloso y veía la victoria, pero había demostrado sobre la mesa que lo consideraría una victoria sólo si ella ganaba, también.

"Todavía tienes toda tu ropa puesta." Estaba vestido; ella estaba casi completamente desnuda. Si se quitaba su ropa, estaría tan desnudo como ella lo estaba.

Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba hasta que él se paró a su lado y le dijo.

"Desabróchame. Pon tus manos sobre mí. Hazme sentir lo que tú sientes."

"¿Vergüenza?" Preguntó sonrojada.

Una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de su boca.

"¿Eso es todo que sientes?"

Por supuesto, no era así. Las contrarias emociones la inundaron. Lo quería desnudo, y lo temía desnudo. Quiso ceder, pero Kagome era una chica testaruda.

¿Y por qué se resistía? Lo amaba, y lo deseaba, y si solo podía tener ésta para ella...

"Si quieres algo, Kagome, alarga la mano y cógelo. Si me deseas, tienes que ser un poco egoísta y dar un paso hacía mí. Sólo un paso."

Desató sus pantalones, apartando la Tetsusaiga a la vez. Él estaba de pie con paciencia y avergonzado, esperando, mirándola. Kagome se impresionó al ver que el hanyou no llevaba calzones, y le hizo preguntarse si alguna vez los llevaba puestos, o si había estado tan confiado de ella, que no se los había dejado puesto.

Tal vez no había estado tan confiada de ella, sino de él. Quizás podía darse completamente porque no tenía sitios oscuros en su alma, cicatrices feas que temiera mostrar, ninguna razón para lo obsesionaran fantasmas, como lo hacían a ella los hombres perdidos de su familia. Aunque en su interior sabía que el hanyou tenía un millar de cicatrices más que ella, y era es lo que le hacía quedarse ahí a su lado.

Le tomó todo su control deslizar sus pantalones hacia abajo, y se dio cuenta, que Inuyasha no escondía nada. Parecía estar tan orgulloso de sí, de todo él, que pensó que cuando la había incitado con su timidez, estaría tan orgullosa como él.

Bien, tal vez lo estaría de su cuerpo. Su corazón seguiría puro, pero él estaría satisfecho solamente con su cuerpo. Y Kagome le daría eso, por el momento.

Con aquella idea, dirigió sus dedos a lo largo de él. No sabía si lo había hecho sentir lo que ella sintió, pero sus ojos entreabiertos y su aliento entrecortado le dieron optimismo. Mientras estaba distraído, levantó un pie en el banco, dobló su rodilla y trató poner una postura casual.

Él notó de todos modos.

"Amo estos rizos." Cuando él se arrodilló a su lado, sus dedos coquetearon con las puntas de su ondulada melena. "Es como si dieran una insinuación de lo que está más abajo."

Suavemente acarició el centro del ondulado y brillante rizo, y aquel toque vibró en su interior. Por voluntad propia, sus caderas se ondularon en respuesta.

"Muévete otra vez." La incitó. "Sólo verte, me hace querer..." En un ataque repentino, se quitó del todo la ropa de su parte inferior.

Desde esa distancia y ángulo, todo él parecía acentuado y musculoso. Sus muslos ligeramente velludos daban testigo de sus años de un arduo entrenamiento; sus músculos proclamaba un hanyou de acción; y... ella trazó camino desde su ingle a su rodilla.

"¿No te ibas a quitar tu hakama rojo?"

"¿Qué?" Él pareció distraído por su acción.

Ella sonrió sigilosamente y se desafió a pedirle otro recuerdo para guardar.

"Si quieres, seré tu calor."

Eso alejó su atención de su satisfacción hacia ella.

"¿Damos un paso más?"

Un gran pasó, ella pensó cuando se incorporó con cautela. El primer paso que había tomado sin sugerencia o engatusamiento. Inuyasha parecía sobre todo cautivado, sus ojos la siguieron, cuando se levantó y tiró con fuerza para quitarle el rojo traje. Lo desnudó y luego inspeccionó, el collar y la camisa blanca. Con el collar entre sus dedos, dijo:

"Me darás una propina muy grande por esto."

"Lo juro." Prometió cuando ella lo desvistió completamente.

No hablaba de cosas del colegio. Cuando ella había arrojado su ropa a través del cuarto y él estaba tan desnudo como ella, él dijo:

"Me gustaría hacer algo diferente."

"¿Diferente?" Todo era diferente.

"Cuando te acuestes, acuéstate boca abajo primero, de modo que tus pechos acaricien la lana"

"¿Boca abajo primero? ¿No es como lo hacen los perros?"

Él luchó por no sonrojarse, y Kagome supo que había dicho algo con lo que avergonzar al hanyou.

"Bueno es algo en lo que he estado pensando mucho y… supongo que es porque así es mi instinto, canino, pero sino te gusta podemos intentar hacer todas aquellas posiciones que se nos ocurren para ver cual de ellas nos gusta más."

"Ah." Cuando pensó en ello, sus manos bajaron lentamente por su pecho y se apretó a él otra vez. "Vale…" Estaba listo, muy listo, y con la posición apropiada... "Sí" siguió asegurando. "Podría gustarme a mí también." Con una avergonzada despreocupación, se estiró boca abajo en el banco.

Inuyasha acarició cada una de sus nalgas, luego apartó sus piernas, y cuando sus pies se colocaron en el suelo, la instó a que se moviera contra la lana con sus manos.

"Se siente bien." Susurró.

Ella podría haber sido un bebé, expuesta a su mirada, pero no parecía a un bebé, sobre todo cuando hizo lo que le ordenaba y se movió. Su vientre saboreó la comodidad de la lana mientras sus pezones se endurecieron con su estímulo. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando se concentró en las sensaciones, y en la risa suave que sonaba detrás de ella.

"Eso es."

Sus dedos la exploraron, acariciando su vello corto, rizado sobre sus labios inferiores, lánguidamente separándolos. Humeando sus garras del calor de su sexo mientras ella esperaba excitada. Cuando gimió, él agarró sus caderas, se acercó, y la inmovilizó. Inclinándose, la penetró en un movimiento lento, firme, implacable, su vagina le atrapaba el duro miembro de una forma maravillosa, sintiendo las paredes vaginales le succionaban en su interior, y cuando estaba casi perdido dijo:

"Eres mía."

"No." Pero ¿la habría oído? Apenas podría hablar. Su organismo gritó, sobrecargado con la abundancia de sensaciones, de ser más, de tomar su riguroso pene dentro de ella y devolverle la alegría.

"¿Puedes sentirme?" Él preguntó.

"Sí." Estaba caliente, salvaje, y por alguna extraña razón lo sentía más duro cada vez.

"¿Realmente me sientes? No m-me mientas, sólo una pequeña parte de nosotros se está tocando." Él se movió en ella con una lenta acometida. "Esta parte. Basta sólo un tirón para volvernos loco, y yo ni siquiera lo-lo sabía..."

Entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo, creó la fricción en su carne con su acción, y la fricción en su mente con sus palabras.

"¿Sientes más si te acaricio?"

Apretó su estómago, y la levantó un poco. Sus dedos examinaron dentro de sus vellos, en su hendidura. Encontró el botón que buscaba y presionó.

Excitada por la expectativa, deseó, con dos clímax ya conseguidos, resistirse y casi tuvo éxito en alejarse de él.

"¿Lo hago bien, Kagome?" Su ligera caricia, fue menos que un susurro, pero más que un tamborileo. "¿O así está mejor?"

"No te necesito." No podía articular ni siquiera una frase entera, y lo intentó otra vez. "No lo hago..."

Agarrando su mano, la bajó y la sustituyó por la suya.

"Lo haces" La incitó. "Muéstrame lo que te gusta."

La caricia de Inuyasha la hizo sentir viva, y su entusiasta aprobación de su deseo la hizo crecer como una flor privada de agua y ahora pudiendo beber.

"No necesito más…" Ella logró decir, mintiendo. Agarrando la lana con los puños, se sacudió, arrollada por las permitidas sensaciones. Mientras Inuyasha se sentía desfallecer, con las palabras de Kagome clavarse en el corazón como dagas punzantes.

"No mientas… P-puedo sentir... todo. Tus músculos interiores…Ah…m…" Él jadeó. "Ellos me sostienen, me agarran." Sus dedos se deslizaron alrededor de sus nalgas, dirigiendo su curso, alcanzando donde ella no podía. "Hazlo otra vez."

Le susurraba con su ronca voz. Trataba de darle satisfacción mientras mantenía el control.

Y eso la enfureció. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mantener el control cuando toda su orgullosa disciplina desaparecía apenas lo veía?

Vengativamente, no se acarició a sí misma, sino a él. Rodeó la base de su pene con sus dedos y lo presionó. La seda caliente era un metal en brasas húmedo y resbaladizo en su mano.

Rugió como un semental en celo, llevándola con él cuando alcanzó su clímax.

El movimiento trajo a su vista una pequeña estatua de un semental, en un estado de entusiasmo exagerado. Durante un horrorizado momento, contempló el ostensible símbolo de fertilidad con consternación.

Entonces otro perverso clímax la inundó. Bajando su cabeza, sepultó su cara en la piel de carnero y amortiguó sus gritos en la lana.


	6. RESUMEN

Hay un montón de ffics que leo, que hay frases que por causa de su falta de orden, -de las frases en sí, no del orden de la historia de pasado-presente-futuro- tengo que esforzarme¡y extrañamente eso no afecta a las mentes de los bienavendios lectores!

Pero es otro tema, llamado gramática… donde no voy a entrar.

* * *

**RESUMEN**

* * *

En el Sengoku, Inuyasha y compañía luchan contra Naraku en un viejo templo, el malvado hanyou roba la energía espiritual del lugar, y cuando todo queda destrozado Kagome descubre que ese templo, actualmente es un templo que la familia Higurashi custodia. Así que deciden ir al tiempo actual a reconstruirlo, porque Kagome iba de pequeña y sabe que en el tiempo antiguo no hay manera de reformarlo como se merece.

Así que junto a Inuyasha van a ése lugar y ayudan a la vieja gente de la aldea a recuperarlo. Es evidente que la gente de allí aún cree en demonios, así que cuando al principio ven que llegan el par de 'forasteros', una chica 'débil' y un chico-sobrehumano, los miren con recelo. Esto cambia radicalmente cuando Kagome decide ayudar a la aldea, y todos les cogen cariño.

En una de las excursiones Kagome e Inuyasha se encuentran a solas, y ésta siente que no puede ser más feliz, aún sabiendo todos los problemas que tienen para estar juntos, y con todo decide hacer el momento inolvidable y es cuando besa a Inuyasha. Mientras se están besando, Kagome se da cuenta que las cosas se están yendo de las manos y decide volver a la aldea, dejando al hanyou con el corazón en un hilo, porque éste cree que él ha hecho algo malo y que por ésa razón Kagome lo ha rechazado cuando estaba 'acariciándola'. Pero en la noche Kagome vuelve a darse cuenta que debe atesorar todos los felices momentos que pueda junto a él… Y decide seducirlo.

Cuando después Inuyasha le confiesa su amor, y le pide casamiento ello lo rechaza, diciéndole al hanyou que él aún ama a Kikyou, y que lo siente por ella será pasajero –¡Entre otras cosas que contaré en futuros caps¡No voy a explicarlo todo, evidentemente!–

Inuyasha se va desmoralizado dejando a Kagome sola, y al cabo de dos semanas de estar lejos de la chica del futuro decide volver al tiempo actual para descubrir que pasa con ella, y si piensa volver o qué.

La historia empieza en el momento que el hanyou habla con la madre de Kagome, y es ahí donde la mujer le explica la antigua tradición de la familia y de la existencia del antiguo kimono.

Lo demás lo podéis leer.

La razón de la porque no hay una precuela, es porque es originalmente una novela de **Christina Dodd**, y la adapté para que pareciera un capitulo de la historia de Inuyasha.

Serena Tsukibo Chiba: decirle que si que tengo la historia original, pero que debes esperar a que te la envié cuando yo termine de adaptarla! No voy hacerlo antes y chafarte el final, porque una cosa no tiene NADA que ver con la otra, y te costará aún más entender mi adaptación.

* * *

Otra duda que tengo es **donde se encuentran los RW**¿Dónde están? Es extraño que en Lady Sakura Lee haya casi mil, y que las demás no llegamos a los míseros cinco por capitulo!!! Supongo que son celos, envidia, o como lo queréis llamar; pero ODIO el favoritismo ciego. Solo tenéis que comparar mis antiguas historias con sus RW respectivos y la cantidad de los actuales. Y recalco que no me refiero a mis historias¡sino en fanfiction en general! No vayan a tacarme de egocéntrica.

Bien, o la gente esta MUY ocupada, que en ese caso lo entiendo y no hay ningun problema XD¡o es que simplemente ya ni entran a leerlos! Al menos yo tengo bastantes¡Pero hay otras lectoras que escriben lemon! Y hay romance de Inuyasha y Kagome de la historia original de Rumiko, y no un A.U. y no parece gustar.

Supongo que deberé hacer historias imposibles de una Kagome virgen y sumamente aburrida y mojigata, con un Inuyasha amante devoto y romántico hasta la asquedad, que se enamora de ella sin importar que la sociedad victoriana este en contra de ella… Como odio el Waffy… y el romanticismo… ¡Sobretodo porque no pega nada con Inuyasha!

Bien no deseo que me matéis ahora, Kami me valgue. Solo deseba desahogar alguno lugar mis dudas porque parece que dejando RW la gente solo escucha la mitad de la historia y luego… no importa.

Antes que la semana termine espero poder dejar otro capitulo! Puede que no sea rápido en actualizar y que mis historias haya un poco de drama, o de un Inuyasha muy POCO romántico, pero por lo menos es el Inuyasha que todos conocemos, y no un estúpido héroe romántico bobalicón.

Besos. :)


	7. Sinceramente

Capítulo 8 

Inuyasha era un hanyou tímido, con pocas necesidades y un temperamento exasperante. Debería decir, era amable, comprensivo, trabajador, afable, y orgulloso. Sobre todo orgulloso.

Pero cuando se desplomaron en la piel de carnero, dentro de la cabeza del hanyou le llegó a la cabeza que en que Kagome se refería, el corazón le ganaba al orgullo, haciéndole perderlo todo solo por unos segundos de atención de la pelinegra. Las estúpidas ideas de la chica, los mimos, la insistencia necesidad de alejarse de él o de hacerle creer inútil para protegerla lo llenaba de frustración, cólera, y locura sexual.

De hecho, cualquier tipo de locura. Y no era sorprendente, porque aunque Kagome era generosa, amable, y tierna, era al mismo tiempo la criatura más irrazonable, emocional, e inmadura de la tierra.

Ellos se sentaron a horcajadas sobre el banco, la piel de carnero los sostuvo, y Kagome tomó aire mientras la tensión del orgasmo la iba aliviando. Él acarició su espalda.

"¿Estás bien, perra?"

Ella frotó su mejilla contra la lana.

"¿Hmm?"

Él sonrió. Estaba agotada, y casi la compadeció y casi se arrepintió por someterla a tal bombardeo de estímulo carnal.

Pero, maldición, ¿cómo podía hacer para que se sentara el tiempo suficiente para oírlo, excepto tentándola y dándole placer hasta que estuviera demasiado débil para escapar? El cielo era su testigo, había intentado todo en su última visita. La había besado. La había elogiado. Se había declarado. Le había suplicado. Había intentado hablar sensatamente con ella, aunque en toda la maldita historia dentro de la civilización humana, nunca había servido hablar con una mujer testaruda. Solo tenía que ver a Miroku, con sus inútiles intentos. Y él, siendo nuevo en ello no lo logró. Kagome había huido de él, como un conejo huía de un halcón.

¿Y qué chica con su mente cuerda no huiría de un compromiso con él? Tendría que estar loca si lo aceptaba.

Suavemente, con pesar, separó sus cuerpos. Si fuera por él, se quedaría dentro de ella para siempre, trayéndoles a la liberación explosiva de la pasión una y otra vez. Pero el sol se había puesto. La luz desparecía rápidamente. Echó un vistazo a la cerrada puerta secreta. No supo el plan de Sima "incluso no había sabido que tenía uno" pero adivinaba que no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlos esa noche. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho cuando los impulsó a comer tanto?

'_Pasará mucho tiempo hasta mañana, y para subir hasta la cumbre de la torre.'_

Había estado demasiado enojado entonces para adivinar el plan de ésa vieja... pero si lo hubiese sabido, habría sido un participante muy agradecido. De alguna manera, no importaba si Kagome lo rechazaba tan fuertemente, puesto que él estaba determinado en averiguar lo que había hecho "o había dicho" que la había asustado tanto de él.

Flexionó sus garras en la suave curva de su nalga. Lo descubriría, por supuesto.

Había llevado en sus hombros insignificantes responsabilidades. Había sido lo bastante tonto para intentar y hacerse indispensable.

Ahora, cuando el calor del día murió, ella tembló, y supo qué, por mucho que deseara tocar el tema de su compromiso antes de que ella recuperara su calma, tenía que hacerle las cosas de un modo correcto, al menos correcto para él.

"Descansa, Kagome, y permíteme cuidarte."

Su cabeza se elevó del banco en un instintivo rechazo.

Inuyasha tomaba la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella, y ésta vez no solo en la luchas sino dentro de su relación también. Bien, si se había acostumbrado a lo primero lo segundo tenía que ser fácil también. Presionando sus garras su mejilla, le dijo otra vez:

"Descansa."

Ella suspiró y se relajó. Quizás porque había comenzado a aceptarlo como su pareja. Aunque era más probable que estuviera demasiado cansada para luchar.

Balanceando una pierna sobre el banco, se levantó, anduvo a zancadas hacia la puerta secreta, y la abrió. Como supuso, la cerradura se sostuvo firme cuando uso una fuerza que un humano podría usar. Podrán permanecer ahí toda la noche, puesto que para Kagome ésa puerta sería imposible de abrir, y él no tenía ninguna intención de que Kagome escapará. Tenía la noche para convencerla que era suya.

Pensando rápido, juntó los trozos de tela que Kagome había dejado caer al lado del baúl. En la esquina, hizo un colchón de yukatas y una almohada para sus cabezas. Dobló dos a los pies para usarlos como cubiertas. Presionando su mano en la blandura de la cama provisional, decidió que una vez que colocara a Kagome entre él y la pared, no conseguiría marcharse hasta que hubiesen terminado este asunto, por _su_ satisfacción esta vez.

Regresando al lado de Kagome, la encontró sentada, sólo un poco intrigada, abrigada en la piel de carnero.

"Está bien." Deslizó su brazo bajo sus rodillas y a través de su espalda y la levantó. "Lo usaremos bajo nosotros, también." Posándola en medio de la cama, extendió la piel de carnero, y luego se acostó al lado de su hembra.

Sintió la tensión de a chica al acercarse a ella, aunque no podía entender el porque de repente la chica parecía sentirse insegura con él. Y puesto que seguía sin entender la razón, no dejaría que Kagome lo dominase en esto haciéndole sentir como el culpable. Así que los cubrió y dijo:

"Era como sospechabas."

"¿El qué?"

Pasando su brazo bajo su cuello, Inuyasha atrajo su cabeza hacia su pecho.

"El kimono matrimonial fue sólo una excusa para venir a buscarte." Oyó que Kagome retenía el aliento, pero Inuyasha siguió sin pausa. "Tendré que darle las gracias a tu madre por eso, aunque creo que en realidad lo único que quería era tenerme lejos de la casa. Mira, luchar y derrotar youkais es lo único para lo que sirvo Kagome." Con la mano en la espalda de la chica Inuyasha la acercó más a él. "O, mejor dicho, lo único que _antes _servía."

Kagome aclaró su garganta antes de hablar, y pareció trémula y olio su inseguridad.

"Nunca te lo ha dicho, pero siempre he pensado que eres un gran luchador."

A Inuyasha no le sorprendió que evitara el tema del amor y la pasión que sentía por ella, pero le encantó mucho que se acurrucara contra él sin luchar. Supuso que la mente de la pelinegra seguía sin aceptar del todo la verdad, por las prisas y las dudas, pero estaba claro que su cuerpo lo entendía muy bien

"Kagome, no se si soy bueno amándote, ya que no tengo unos buenos recuerdos de la primera vez, pero me gusta lo que siento."

Su mano se cernió sobre su pecho, poniéndola varias veces en el suelo antes de colocarla sobre su corazón.

"No quise decir..."

"La cosa es, no podía entender por qué me habías rechazado de una manera tan insensible, pero ahora que me lo has explicado, veo el problema."

"¿Explicado? "Sus dedos agarraron el vello de su pecho.

Suavemente, los soltó.

"Entonces, aludido. Estoy dispuesto a quedarme contigo."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Su voz se elevó un tono.

"Para que te entiendas que seré una buena pajera para ti, no te obligaré a qué permanezcas en el Sengoku siempre." La noche era más negra que cualquiera de las que Inuyasha había visto alguna vez, y aquella oscuridad cubrió la torre en ese momento. Podía ver el cielo estrellado por la ventana, pero leyó la confusión de Kagome y el miedo sin dificultad. "Tal vez un par de veces por semana deberíamos ir a visitar a Sango y a Miroku, ya sabes, ellos estarán luego casados, y sus cachorros podrían jugar con los nuestros."

"¿C-cachorros?"

La había descolocado, y a él mismo también. Inuyasha casi nunca era sincero y en temas delicados huía con el rabo entre las piernas, y pensó, que tal vez la pasión desenfrenada, no solo había relajado las dudas de Kagome, sino que lo había calmado a él también.

"Todos los matrimonios tienen cachorros Kagome, sé que ahora es un poco temprano, y por suerte no estabas en tus días fértiles así que—'_por desgracia' _pensó el hanyou en realidad— no creo que ahora estés embarazada. ¿Verdad?"

Ella se retorció.

Inuyasha esperó.

"V-verdad…, pero no entiendo por qué hablamos de todo ello ahora, si antes debemos derrotar a Naraku."

Él la ignoró. Ella lo sabía, y si quería jugar al burro, entonces él podría hacer lo mismo.

**Continuará…**

Bien en vista de que los RW son entre todos de muchas opiniones diferentes quería hacer un par de aclaraciones.

La primera, es que yo no me quejaba de que yo NO tuviera RW, si no en general. Ciertamente hay historias mucho más geniales que las mías, (como **Shirushi de Inner Angel** que está de muerte), pero con poco RWs y eso se debe a que son nuevas autoras… solo quería que os dierais cuenta de ello, no que me tacharais de egocéntrica –que aunque lo sea- no viene el caso.

Luego tal vez haya un par que os enfadareis por, esto, meterme con Lady Sakura Lee… esta muy bien que os guste… pero a mi sinceramente me decepciono en la ultima historia. Ya se lo comenté. Y ella muy _amablemente_ me pidió que no le dejara más opiniones de esa índole. A mi la gente me ha pedido precuelas o comentado que no lo entendían, y aunque parezca cabreada debéis entender que yo lo entendía perfectamente, me esforzaba para hacerlo mejor, pero la gente seguía sin entender… y al final he llegado a pensar que tal vez el problema no era realmente mío… Además que la historia en sí yo ya la tenía escrita e iba adaptando para encaminarla a la historia original de Inuyasha, así que tal vez la culpa tampoco es mía sino la entendéis puesto que la traducción de la novela es muy literal del inglés al español. Finalmente decir que las personas que les gusta el tipo de héroe bobalicón, está bien imagineruelo… Pero Inuyasha no es así… tal vez Miroku en la intimidad, pero verdaderamente no Inuyasha, y aunque yo haga diez historias en ellas no veréis ni a un solo Inuyasha de ese tipo, porque el no es así y no puedo parecerlo el típico héroe bonita de novela por mucha alternativa que sea la historia.

Para las personas que automáticamente me tacharon de insultarlas, siento que no entendéis el fanfic… Porque esa frase solo iba para esas personas… como ya dije antes en cada capitulo me esforcé al máximo para que se entendiera mejor, pero parecía inútil. No es normal que la mitad de la gente me entienda y la otra no.

Entrando en detalles, a _**yo**_ gracias! A _**aiora-chan**_ gracias por aclararme que alguien si lo entendía, y no pasa nada si estás ocupada, lo entiendo, y también gracias por estar de acuerdo en relación a Inuyasha y gracias por tu RW. A _**Ninde Black**_ ya te contesté por pm… espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. A _**Setsuna17**_ de nada, y gracias a ti también, me alegro que por fin entiendas la historia. A _**Niku Black**_, muchísimas GRACIAS. Si en verdad me pidieron una explicación, aunque me alegra que eso te haya ayudado a ti también, alguien más que esta de acuerdo con mi ideal de hombre, un Inuyasha real, y gracias por entenderme con tu PD, lo sobrevalorado creo dicen está de moda, ¿que le vamos a hacer? Gracias sobretodo por tu RW! A _**Fernanda**_, gracias por tu RW, y gracias por estar de acuerdo de no querer a un extraño y a una extraña de Inuyasha y de Kagome. Espero que tú también tengas suerte, y gracias. A _**Lorena**_, tranquila que el siguiente cap. es el último, lo que yo desearía saber es: ¿si quieres la novela original o la adaptada? A _**Jessica**_, por Dios no te enfades, y decirte que soy española… y sin animo de ofender no entendí la mitad de tus frases… mayormente los insultos y todo eso… puede que por eso no entendieras la historia y en ese caso te recomiendo que leas a Willnira. Por otra parte decirte, que si me tardo bastante en actualizar, fallo mío, pero creo que eres la única que se dio cuenta de ello; y con lo de los RW yo hablaba de otras, no de mí, ¡de las demás historias! ¡Yo estoy bastante feliz con los míos! Lo que no entendí es de cosas raras, ¡en la gramática? ¿En la historia? ¿Los diálogos? Siento que te cabrearas tanto… yo estoy de acuerdo contigo de que la gente últimamente anima solo a unos pocos, y los demás ¿qué? Siento que me odies, pero ey por lo menos termina de leer la historia, mi adaptación no tiene la culpa… A _**Luna**_como ya bien he dicho antes, no he llamado a TODOS mis lectores estúpidos, o de cinco años… solo a esos que leían sin entender la historia, pidiéndome otra vez que era lo que estaba pasando. Por lo menos, podrían haberme ayudado y decirme QUE era exactamente lo que no entendían, el QUE! Eso me cabreó que solo se dignaran a refunfuñar que no entendían nada más sin aclararme el que ni como arreglarlo. ¿Cómo iba a solucionar nada si ellos no me ayudaban? Como he dicho yo entendía perfectamente el desarrollo de la historia, yo no le veía fallos, y NADIE me decía que estaba mal. ¡No soy adivina! Gracias por tu comentario sincero, y te pido perdón di todo estaba muy cargado de negativismo y celos… mi intención de verdad no era ésa… También desearía pedirte perdón si te enfureció mucho. Siento que no vayas a leer el final, me duele. Y finalmente no creo que mi vida cambie mucho, siempre trato a la gente de esta forma, es mi forma de ser… intentó ser siempre sincera, y no ser falsa dándole a la gente las gracias, cuando en realidad estoy sumamente cabreada. A _**Selene Mindthelay**_, te doy las gracias por tu comentario. Y también por aclararme las posible dudas y problemas que habría en la historia. Al menos alguien me dice finalmente que estaba mal en la historia. Yo igual que tu, también leo un montón de novelas y sean de la trama que sean, hay pocas en que los personajes me recuerden a Inuyasha y a Kagome. Gracias por tu RW, y acepto tus disculpas si tu aceptas las mías por que a veces ¡yo peco de lo mismo! Jajja. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. A _**Kagome-Kaoru**_, me alegra que mi resumen te haya sacado de las dudas… ¡y gracias por darme ánimos! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y sobretodo gracias por tu RW. Y finalmente a _**Patty**_ también pedirte disculpas por meterme con tu ideal de hombre. No me meteré en los ideales de los demás, pero yo solo hacía referencia a Inuyasha y como usar su carácter en una historia… sinceramente no me importa si te gustan los héroes románticos o arrogantes… pero por lo menos debes estar de acuerdo que Inuyasha no pega como hombre típico de rosa, como Seshomaru no pega de payaso en la tele. Son cosas imposibles… Cuando me hablas de no usar la imaginación, no es que no la use… pero a veces no tengo tanto tiempo como para escribir mi propio capitulo, y en cambio adaptar me es mucho más sencillo y rápido. Aunque deberías intentar coger una novela cualquiera y adaptarla totalmente al mundo de Inuyasha, tal vez así te darías cuenta que SI se necesita imaginación. Debo volver a decirte que yo no me quejaba de la falta o no de RW en mi historia sino en la pagina de Fanfiction, puede que según tu deba cambiar de actitud, o no haberme quejado, pero creo que era algo que alguien debía decir. Porque uno empieza a no dejar RWs, las autoras no desilusionamos porque vemos que a la gente no le interesa, y finalmente dejas de hacerlo.

Puede que haya personas que escriben porque les gusta, a mí me gusta más imaginármelo, y si tengo tiempo lo escribo… escribir no es mi pasión… os juro que si pudiera me compraría alguna maquina en la que todo lo que piensa quedará directamente escrito y no tuviera que hacer nada… Será extraño para algunos, pero para mí escribir es un GRAN esfuerzo, lo hago más para compartir que por nada más… y si veo que la gente no le agrada lo que hago… es normal que me quejé… Si los demás no lo hacen, yo no tengo la culpa. Al menos he intentado ser sincera con todo el mundo, y no esconderme.

Gracias a todos por leer, por los que entran, por los que escriben sus historias… y sobretodo aquellos que vemos que cada vez hay menos actualizaciones…

Besos a todos, y decir que le siguiente cap es el último!


	8. ¿Boda?

**A todo el mundo gracias por los comentarios, sobretodo el de la reciente **kariko, **que junto con los animos de muchas mas lectoras me ha ayudado para seguir TT!!**

**Espero que el final sea de vuestro agrado, si es asi espero saberlo; y si hay algo en lo que he fallado o en lo que vostros cambiariais, gracias tambn!**

**Siento no poder dejar un gracias a todo el mundo que me ha dado animos, pero hay tantos que una tardaria la menos una semana para enumerarlas a todas como os mereceis; asi que sin más demora... Aqui el ultimo capitulo!!**

…

Ella deslizó una pierna a través de las de él y recostó su pantorrilla entre las suyas.

Kagome no conocía al nuevo Inuyasha, y para ser sincera _no_ le gustaba. El Inuyasha que amaba era tímido y testarudo. Era un muchacho con inseguridades. En resumen un hanyou inmaduro.

Y por extraño que fuera la situación parecía haberlo hecho madurar. Algo que a ella no le había ocurrido. Si lo miraba detenidamente él había madurado y ella seguía mas testaruda e infantil que antes.

Amaba a Inuyasha, y todo lo que acababa de hacer con él, y lo que él le había dicho le ponía el corazón a un ritmo desorbitado. Estaba feliz. Se sentía feliz. Pero aún así sentía que algo extraño ocurría y _no _le gustaba.

Suspiró y decidió que hacer un número ahora con todo lo que en su interior revoleteaba solo la haría parecer más inmadura e infantil, y no quería que Inuyasha pensara eso de ella.

Quiso cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero la voz del hanyou la despertó cuando su _ira_ parecía tranquilizarse transformándose en una llama que se ahogaba.

"No pensé que esto funcionará contigo."

Kagome hizo un ademán enfadado.

La llama se había convertido en una hoguera de pasión e ira.

Inuyasha dejó ir un gruñido y la apretó consigo.

"Sabes Kagome que nunca volveré a pedirte nada parecido. Ni siquiera se porque me esfuerzo en hacerte entender cuanto te amo cuando está claro que no confías en mí."

Kagome pensó que iba a ahogarse de la sorpresa. ¿Qué ella con confiaba en él? Cuando siempre era él quien empezaba las estúpidas peles con Kouga a causa de su estúpida posesividad.

Inuyasha le agarró de su muslo y la tiró fuertemente contra él al oler su enfado. Kagome no dijo nada ni se movió.

"Puedo hacerlo otra vez."

"Eres un pervertido Inuyasha." Escupió la chica haciendo fuerza con los brazos para separarse.

Ella todavía llevaba puestas sus calcetines, comprendió, y con las garras le bajo uno.

"Quiero lo que es mío."

Ella soltó un pequeño ruido gracioso, y no supo contestar si era por las cosquillas de sus garras en las piernas o por que se reía tontamente. Al menos la llama parecía extinguirse otra vez.

"No soy tuya Inuyasha, y no puedes obligarme a que lo sea solo por que ahora crees que sientes algo por mí."

"Keh." Ella era una estúpida sin arreglo. Maldición, si su pasión y su palabra no parecía hacerla entrar en razón como iba conseguirlo. Pero, maldita... estaba tan dulce entre sus brazos que tal vez podría hacerle el amor y lo entendería.

"¿Te rindes?" ella apuntó.

La chica quería enfadarlo y distraerlo. Pero la victoria estaba así de cerca.

"No me rindo Kagome. Solo intento entender por que sigues huyendo de mí."

Ella se tranquilizó y lo miro a los ojos.

"Confío en ti Inuyasha." Keh. Seguro. "Pe-pero tengo miedo."

"Ella no va a volver Kagome. Y aunque volviera no me iría con ella."

Ella bajó los ojos.

"La besaste. T-tu a e-ella…"

"La amé Kagome. Y ella debía irse, era nuestra despedida."

"Ll-llorabas y… y la abrazabas. Como si, como si… la necesitarás tanto qu-que y-yo…" Inuyasha supo exactamente en ése momento que por fin había llegado al quid de la cuestión.

"Keh." Kagome hablaba seriamente, y dejando ir por fin la piedra de preocupaciones que tanto tiempo había llevado en su espalda.

La grieta del muro de Kagome había derrumbado la barrera que los separaba, el pozo donde ella se escondía, y se dio cuenta que quizás, sólo quizás, por fin ella legaría a entenderlo.

"Kagome, ya te le dije. Kikyou quería convertirme en humano y estar juntos. Ella deseaba ese futuro. Nunca sabré como hubiera sido ese futuro; pero te juro que en el ultimo momento los dos llegamos a la conclusión de que no podíamos estar juntos. Kikyou nunca hubiera dejado de ayudar a los demás, de ser sacerdotisas, y de desconfiar en mí por lo que era. Y yo nunca hubiera podido vivir con ello. Al menos no ahora que se lo que es que te amen por quien eres y no por quien quieren que seas. Kikyou me amaba, y la amaba lo suficiente como para abandonarlo todo. Pero aún así nada de ello hubiera sido suficiente para que pudiéramos estar juntos."

Él hizo una pausa y esperó hasta que Kagome contestó con un hilo de voz:

"Estoy segura de que hubierais sido muy felices."

"Tal vez. Pero al final ese no era nuestro destino. No hay nada más que pueda decirte para que cambies de opinión Kagome, así que tendrás que confiar en mí."

"¿Si?"

"Tendrás que confiar que nunca dejaré de estar detrás de ti como un estúpido perro en celo. Y que aunque ahora parezca muy maduro, mañana volveré a ser el mismo estúpido hanyou tímido y con mal humor que se pasara el rato pidiéndote ramen para comer, y pegando a Shippo por cualquier estupidez."

"Ah. Eso es un alivio."

Fue un sonido diminuto, y su respuesta la encontró muy divertida.

"Me alegro que sea un alivio para ti. Todo esto me esta poniendo de los nervios."

"¿El gran Inuyasha está nervioso?" _Cambiando de tema otra vez pequeña perra,_ Inuyasha pensó.

"Keh." La sostuvo en sus brazos, acercándola con la esperanza de qué, si las palabras no la alcanzaran, lo hiciera la proximidad. "No te abandonaré Kagome, cuando hayamos encontrado todos los fragmentos y hayamos derrotado a Naraku, no te abandonaré; soy el medio demonio Inuyasha, hijo de un noble capitán inu youkai, y no creo que pueda encontrar otra perra del futuro que me aguante y me de ramen para comer."

"Serás…" Kagome intentó darle un par de golpes al pecho. Pero Inuyasha se apretujó más contra ella debilitando sus protestas.

"Oh venga¿no querrás que me ponga romántico otra vez?" Kagome no dijo nada, y aunque Inuyasha estaba esperando una respuesta, una palabra, un resoplido¡lo que fuera! Kagome no habló.

Inuyasha estaba nerviosa, por supuesto. Necesitaba saber en donde los situaba ahora. Pero no se atrevía a forzar a Kagome ha hablar de ellos si la chica del futuro no lo tenía claro aún. Inuyasha le había explicado que podía confiar en él, que no la dejaría. Tenía mido que ella también se pasara la vida desconfiando de él, igual que Kikyou, pero sabía que la desconfianza de ella había reaparecido después del regreso al antiguo templo Higurashi y a los antiguos mal recuerdos y maldiciones de las mujeres Higurashi.

Kagome oyó que el aliento de Inuyasha se hacía más profundo y supo que era porque estaba durmiéndose. Notó que su apretón no se aflojaba, y le recordó la otra noche que habían compartido, igual que esta vez… abrazados como dos amantes tranquilos y correspondidos. Incluso en las profundidades del sueño, Inuyasha la protegía, algo que hasta en ese momento no se había dado cuenta.

¿Podía confiar que él seguiría con ella después de terminar la batalla¿Después de perder la libertad de poder estar siempre viajando por el sengoku como si nada más importará?

Él era un hanyou salvaje, le gustaba viajar, estaba acostumbrado a la libertad, al sengoku. Incluso si decidiera quedarse entre los dos mundos para siempre, al cabo de los años el pozo podría perder su magia y separarles a quinientos y cincuenta años de diferencia. ¿Creía que permanecería con ella sin tener en cuenta sus necesidades? Lo que era más importante ¿podría llevar en sus hombros ser igual que Kikyou¿Una persona que obligaba a la persona que amaba cambiar solo por su egoísmo o sus comodidades? Y cuándo pelearan, como les ocurría siempre¿no regresaría al sengoku, sino que se perdonarían como dos personas maduras y la besaría para desearle buenas noches?

Kagome no sabía las respuestas. Ni siquiera aunque confiara que le pozo permanecería siempre abierto, o que los sentimientos de Inuyasha no cambiarían de un día para el otro. Ni siquiera si consideraba al hanyou suficiente fuerte como para aguantar el cambio de época y lo que ello comportaba. No importaba la decisión que tomara, Kagome sabía que podría perderlo.

¿Podría aguantar vivir sin Inuyasha¿O quizás otra vez vería la espalda del hombre que amaba mientras el pozo lo devoraba¿Sería tan cobarde?

De una cosa estaba segura: si rechazaba a Inuyasha otra vez, vería su espalda de todos modos.

Con un suspiro, se soltó de su abrazo y se incorporó.

Él despertó inmediatamente y la asió.

"¿Qué haces perra?"

_No puede rechazarme como si nada_, pensó. De hecho, Inuyasha recordó, había tomado hasta la medida extrema de extender aquellas estúpidas diosas de la fertilidad por todas partes en la torre. Si ellas habían hecho su maldito trabajo...

"Kagome" gruñó, "¿adónde vas?"

"Tengo frío. Voy a buscar otro kimono."

Todavía la mantuvo sujeta de una mano mientras ella se alejaba, pero Kagome debía haberse dado cuenta que no podía escapar, e Inuyasha de que ella no iba hacerlo, y los dedos de el la soltaron y de mala le gana dio permiso.

"No tardes perra."

"Qué amable." Ella refunfuñó mientras caminaba a través del cuarto.

Y cuando Kagome volvió, kimono en mano, no se sorprendió cuando las manos del hanyou se elevaron para encontrarla.

…

Ante la luz del sol de la mañana y el extraño susurro inteligible de voces, mantuvo sus ojos y oídos fuertemente cerrados. No le gustaba la idea de ser interrogado después de pasar una noche en una cama provisional en el suelo, tratando de dormir con un ojo abierto asustado por si Kagome se alejaba de él-cosa que nunca había pasado.

Y que por suerte no pasó. Después de aquel viaje por una maldita _manta_, se había enroscado en su lado y había dormido inocentemente.

Maldita perra. Después de despertar una docenas de veces, habría dado la bienvenida a un poco de lucha. Ahora tenía hambre y estaba malhumorado. Kagome todavía dormía, calentando su lado¿entonces quién demonios subía y bajaba por la escalera?

Abrió sus ojos, e intentó coger los kimonos.

"Señora Higurashi¿qué hace aquí?"

"Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo" Contestó cariñosa la mujer.

Los dulces ojos de la madre de su pareja, por extraño que fuera, lo hizo consciente de su extensión de pecho desnudo, y la fulminó con la mirada cuando tiró las mantas. La mujer no pareció darse por aludida, pero si pasó la vista al pequeño Sota que miraba curioso a su lado.

Prudentemente Inuyasha arregló los kimonos sobre la ya cubierta Kagome, ajustándolos a su barbilla.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" La mente del hanyou saltó de la ira a la vergüenza. "¿Esto es obra de usted señora?"

"Oh Inuyasha una mujer de mi edad no tiene tiempo de niñerías." La madre de Kagome hizo un ademán profundo y suavemente apartó a Souta de la puerta. "El abuelo te envía su enhorabuena, y te pide un nieto antes de terminar el año."

Un extraño tic apareció en las espesas cejas del hanyou.

"Si fuera tu madre Inuyasha estaría muy orgullosa de lo que has hecho hijo." La mujer sonrió encantada y juntó las manos como si estuviera hiriendo algún tipo de plegaria.

"Y Yo Inu niichan" Souta se dio un golpe en el pecho, e Inuyasha lo entendió como si hablara de que el como un supuesto hermano, también orgulloso.

La mujer y el niño parecían satisfechos, pero Kagome rompió el _extraño_ momento e estrés del hanyou dando un pequeño grito de sorpresa

"¿Inuyasha?" Kagome susurró¿Qué hace mi madre y mi hermano aquí?"

Él casi gimió. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle eso cuando no podía explicárselo él mismo?

"No tengo ni maldita idea Kagome" murmuró.

Sonriendo, Kagome habló:

"Mamá, si no te importa, necesitamos un poco de intimidad." Con cuidadosa deliberación, extendió la mano, agarró el borde de uno de los kimonos, y lo tiró sobre sus cabezas.

El yukata era tan delgado que la luz pasaba a través de él, y podía ver a Kagome en la almohada al lado suyo, Kagome con sus rizos salvajes, ojos soñolientos y una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Aquí está" Él dijo inconscientemente.

Ella pareció perpleja.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu sonrisa. Tuve miedo de que la hubieses perdido."

Su sonrisa tembló y creció, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con la clase de luz que le daba un pellizco de esperanza. La sonrisa que le daba fuerzas.

"¿Creo que mamá está aquí para la boda?" susurró.

Maldición, _¿hablaba de lo qué pensó que hablaba?_

"Nuestra boda" ella susurró. "Una boda no es tan trascendental como la unión de tu raza, pero para los humanos es importante. Mi madre tiene un sexto sentido para ello. Es por lo que debe haber venido." Inuyasha estaba todavía demasiado confuso para hablar, entonces ella añadió. "Sé que es repentino Inuyasha, pero si me quieres deberás hacer este pequeño favor a mi familia"

Inuyasha agarró su mano.

"Kagome, haré lo que quieras."

"Lo sé Inuyasha."

"Te juro que si debo ser más considerado contigo a partir de ahora, y si quieres que deje de pegar tanto a Inuyasha, o de decirte perra a todas horas yo…"

Ella puso su dedo sobre sus labios.

"Te digo lo que quiero, en más de una manera. Quiero a Inuyasha, el hanyou que eres. No quiero que dejes de ser tú solo para contentarme, seas como seas y hagas lo que hagas, mientras sigas siendo tú, no me importa. Confío en ti Inuyasha, y aunque todavía tengo miedo de que termines aburriéndote de mi, te amo."

Su corazón, congelado y angustiado por demasiado tiempo, se ensanchó con alegría. Tomando sus muñecas, la acercó.

"Kagome…"

"Si te fijas, verás que ya te he aceptado."

Miró alrededor, pero no podía ver nada. Nada excepto -_se rió en voz alta-_ sobre su cabeza, el kimono matrimonial negro, rojo y azul de los Higurashi.

FIN.

* * *

**Bien quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me animaron, que me hanesperado, que me han rewinidado, los que me pusieron en alerta, y los que estoy en FAVS.**

**MUUUCHAS GRACIAS TT!!**

**Ultimamente hay bajon de animos, y yo hago todo lo posible para que la gente a la que leo sepa lo mucho que me gsuta su historia! Como Shirushi de InnerAngel, POR EL AMOR DE KAMI QUE ESTA GENIAL, hay Lemon y todo TT!!!**

**Bien, las gracias a las personas que me dejaron un animo en el anterior cap!!**

**Como a: **Kariko-me animaste más de lo que crees!. Lady-Nats, a ti debo darte las gracias por halagarme, estuvo leyendo y sonriendo sonrojada con todo lo que me decias, pero me gustaria pedirte que no dejes un RW solamente a mi, hazlo en cualquier otra escritora que veas que su historia es increible, pero parece tener pocos RW, es el mejor regalo de navidad!. A Hibi-chan gracias por explicarme que sentiste al leer mi historia, clqr escritor de FFcs te lo agredecera XP. Izuko, gracias por darme prisa! Gracias a ti pensaba cada dia que debia seguire para no dejarte en ascuas. a Catumy, decirle que me encanta cuando me comentas! Eres la que hace las cosas mas simples y mas directas, estaba estresada con la conti, asi que como ves no me fije en ello, espero cambiarlo enseguida, y te aseguro que si hago mas adaptaciones me fijare mucho en ello. Gracias de corazon a ti tmbn por tu coment!!

Se que hay MUCHA MAS GENTE QUE ME LEE. Recibo las alertas y los favs!!

jejje. Ademas 76 RW en 8 caps PARA MI no es moco de pavo. Si fuera mas rapida en las actus estoy segura que me animariais mas XD!!

Besos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD: Si alguien le gusta el SASUSAKU, pasad por mi profile, tengo cositas de ese par!!


End file.
